


guard your heart

by doesvtlovemenot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Is that a thing, M/M, Mild Language, guard!jihoon, prince!seungcheol, stupid seungcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesvtlovemenot/pseuds/doesvtlovemenot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jihoon was a secret agent from the Lee Clan. He aimed to be the successor of his father and with that, he only needed to perfect one final mission to be seen by the whole family worthy of the position. He never doubted his abilities to finish every single work that was given to him. What could change, really?</p><p>The change came in the form of Choi Seungcheol, the first prince of South Korea who he will be taking care of for six long months.</p><p>He forgot about the fact that he had a short patience. He also forgot about the fact that six months was enough for people to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Agent

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hello, hello! this is the first ever jicheol fic of mine that was ever written. 
> 
> just a reminder: this fanfic will have hints of violence, a huge load of male x male, a little pint of angst, an acceptable amount of fluff and a little bit of grammatical errors. so i hope you all bear with me.
> 
> cross-posted on aff

Waking up one fine Sunday morning and hearing a loud bang reverberating around a house was supposed to rouse a sense of dread and fear to any sane and normal living person. Jihoon knew that.

But the thought that he wasn’t even near _sane and normal_ clouded his brain before he decided to sit up on his bed, his hair sticking out in every direction and the purpling bruise on his cheeks that he got from his last mission throbbing – putting a beautiful contrasting color against his pale skin.

Finally having the strength to stand up, he walked out of his room and was welcomed by his younger brother who was staring at him with fear swarming in his eyes. Before Jihoon could process that _something_ was definitely odd, he was pinned down to a wall, a gun pressed roughly by his side and a blue hair surrounding his vision. _Ah, what a pain in the ass._

“I got you,” he heard _the man_ whispering as he felt lips hovering over his earlobe, his hot breath fanning his cheeks. “How can you even think that your father will choose you when you can’t even be careful inside your own house?”

That struck a nerve on Jihoon as he quickly kicked the shin of his attacker, successfully switching their position. It was obvious with the expression of the latter that he was amused and it irked Jihoon _so fucking much._ “As much as your offense improved, I guess you should practice your defensive stance more _Kim Mingyu.”_

“Well, I guess _the almighty 034_ is still almighty even when he just got out of bed, eh?” The smile on the man’s lips never wavered even when the shorter man let his rough grip on him go, carefully snatching the gun out of his hold. “Titanium Gold Desert Eagle in .440 Cor-Bon. That’s an expensive gift from someone so I suggest you give it back.”

Jihoon stared at the pistol he was holding, humming in appreciation before giving it back roughly to the younger and yawning tiredly. “It’s too early for your shit, _036_. You’re scaring Chan.”

The said kid huffed before puffing his chest with feigned intensity. It made Jihoon smile for a split second. “I’m not scared, brother. It’s just that I wanted to warn you about his presence but he was a second faster than me.”

“I know Chan, thanks for that.”

Mingyu cooed at their interaction, his arm finding its way around the older's waist. “Isn’t that kid one of your little weaknesses, Lee?”

“Shut up, 036,” Jihoon spat out with venom lacing his voice before smacking the arm of Mingyu. He took the right hand of the youngest and descended downstairs, keen on getting away from Mingyu who followed from behind. “What are you even doing here? What’s with the gunshot?”

“Well,” the taller paused as he unloaded his gun, “your father invited me for a shooting practice. I guess his son isn’t capable of that. How much more in being his successor?”

Jihoon stopped in his tracks that made Chan bump his nose sharply into his brother’s back. Knowing that the older man was already at the highest peak of his limits, Mingyu smirked because _this_ was going to be the highlight of his day. “I guess I’m more than capable than you, almighty 034.”

“What did you just say?”

Jihoon was already fuming inside because _how dare he?_ Mingyu was inside the household which he was a part of so the least he could do was respect him but of course, he couldn’t do that. Secret agents, _like him,_ were trained to kill and protect people not to please others.

“I sad that I deserve your _own father’s_ position more than you,” the taller man said as if they were just talking about the daily forecast and if Jihoon was just fuming a while ago, now he was _fucking boiling_ inside.

“You son of a bitch.”

Before he could smack the other straight in the face and teach him a lesson, a voice from above stopped him midway. It was his father – the man he was scared of more than God himself. His father who was also the leader of their clan. His _boss_ that favored an agent who was no less than a stranger more than his son himself.

“Lee Jihoon.”

A shiver ran down his spine that was not unnoticed by the sharp eyes of Mingyu. It made the younger so damn happy whenever he saw Jihoon like this. All _scared and weak._ This was ecstasy.

“Yes, Mr. Lee?” Jihoon’s eyes that were once radiating anger now turned into steel as he stared at the nearest wall and heard his father going down the stairs.

He heard his father clicking his tongue and saw from his peripheral vision how his arms found its way around Mingyu’s shoulders. “Are you being impolite to a guest? 036, is my son a problem?” Jihoon’s fingers twitched at that.

And now, the acting begins.

“No, Mr. Lee. How could you say that? We were just having fun,” Mingyu answered, the ever deceitful smile gracing his lips. “Right, Jihoon?”

Jihoon hated it the most when the other called him by his first name but he knew the other hated it more. So with a sneer, he answered – “Right, _Mingyu_.”

Mingyu's sudden clenched fists gave Jihoon so much glee.

“I thought so,” his father hummed before letting go of his hold on Mingyu and directed the other towards their dining room. “Chan, lead our guest. Jihoon and I will be following shortly.”

“But papa –”

“You heard me, _Chan._ ”

With elbows dangling low, Chan hastily walked towards the dining room but not without forgetting to give Mingyu _the look._

On the other hand, the tallest of the three gave them one final bow before throwing Jihoon his signature smile.

When the man was already out of earshot, Mr. Lee snapped his head towards his son. “034, what is with that attitude?”

Jihoon kept silent at that because he knew from every experience that any excuses that would come out of his lips would be only taken as weaknesses by his father. He wouldn’t want that. He couldn’t let Kim Mingyu win.

“You know what? You’re still so weak, Jihoon,” his father murmured, turning around to proceed to the dining room. Yet, he did not forget his change to once again _break_ Jihoon into pieces with his next words. “036 was right. He deserves my position more than you.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lee.”

But it was too late. His father had already left him standing in the middle of the hallway without so much as a glance towards him.

So much in asking for a good morning. _His life was totally fucked up._

 

“Hey, slow down.”

Jihoon heaved a deep breath as he continued to hit Soonyoung hardly.

It was currently their monthly assessment and they were having a hand-to-hand combat, where Jihoon was best at. He needed to show his father that he was not weak, that nobody deserved that position of his more than his own son. That _Lee Jihoon_ was his pride.

His mind was clouded with a lot of thoughts that he did not even notice his current _rival_ falling down and shouting, “Fine, 034. I lose, I lose.” Soonyoung struggled to even out his breathing, clutching on Jihoon’s leg as if it was his lifeline.

The random antics of his friend made him smile a little. As he looked at the nearest screen showing his latest win, he noticed Mingyu sitting down on one of the stools and showing him his newest badge with a smug smile on his lips. _Fucker._

“036, eh? Heard he’s now the leader of the Minister of Taxation’s protection program,” Soonyoung, who was finally on his feet, leaned closer towards him and whispered as if they were speaking about huge secrets.

Well, it was not a secret that Kim Mingyu had finally climbed up the ladder and became the head of the protection program of the minister. It was also not a secret in their clan that the guy was more favored by his father more than him _and_ even Chan.

“Is that why you’re so pissed off today?” Soonyoung continued his babbling as he followed Jihoon who went out of the combat room, sweat glistening on his forehead. “You know that I think you’re better than him, right Ji?”

“You only say that because you _are_ my partner.”

“And I’m the best partner you could ever wish for.”

Jihoon grumbled under his breath because Soonyoung, _his partner,_ could really cheer him up and pissed him off at the same time.

Codename 042, Kwon Soonyoung was the 42nd in their generation to join the Lee Clan and _unluckily_ got partnered with the son of the leader himself. Looking at their attitudes and personalities, they couldn’t really complement each other at first. Yet, they became notable in their generation with Jihoon’s short-range expertise and Soonyoung’s long-range proficiency. Because of that, they were always given missions wherein they were supposed to _kill_ and not _protect._

It was clearly the opposite of Kim Mingyu who had a impeccable record in keeping very important people he encountered alive. Jihoon was just _so glad_ that their paths never crossed during missions or he swore to god, he could kill him instead of his target.

“ – hoon. Earth to, Lee Jihoon!”

Jihoon was broken out of his stupor by his partner’s loud voice. “What is it?”

“Well, I heard there’s a new mission coming your way. And guess what?”

“What?”

Soonyoung got closer to him and hugged him tightly, being overly dramatic with his actions. “You’re not doing it with me this time! I cannot live without you, Jihoon!”

The younger of the two groaned at the embarrassing actions of his partner that were getting the attention of the people around them. Too fucking bad, it was their co-agents so they would surely get a hell lot of teasing and shits once again judging by the fact that he could hear people cooing from behind him. “I’m going to count until three, Kwon. And if you don’t let me go –”

“Fine, fine!” Soonyoung immediately let him go when he heard venom dripping from the other’s small voice. “Sheesh, you’re no fun.”

Patting his body, he asked Soonyoung, “Where did you get that information?”

“Well, I heard Mingyu talking with some agents and stuff. Said that he hoped you could probably excel in the next mission,” _he had fucking guts,_ Jihoon thought. “I mean, is he a retard? You’re good at what you do, you know.”

“Yet, it’s still not enough for my father,” he whispered yet, Soonyoung heard all of it and before he could go and squish the life out of Jihoon once again, the latter immediately raised his hands and said. “Don’t even think about it, Kwon. Anyway, maybe this will be an easy project that’s why I’m the only one going? Maybe it’s a low-key mafia boss or something.”

“I guess,” he shrugged, sitting down on one of the chairs in the lobby. “Just, keep in mind this one thing –”

“I know, Soonyoung. You always say that whenever I go on a mission without you.”

Soonyoung gasped in exasperation before his arms found its way on Jihoon’s shoulder, shaking him out of his wits. “Of course I would! Without me, you won’t have a back-up! So, what should you keep in mind, 034?”

Sighing in annoyance, Jihoon brought out a knife from his bag and started sharpening it just to tone down the other’s voice.

Yet, Soonyoung kept on insisting for the other to say it. “Come on, 034. What is it?”

“Fine,” Jihoon silently screamed.

“I won’t die, 042.”

 

“Enter.”

Jihoon slowly walked inside the office of his father, his head held high and fists clenched tightly at his sides. His father called him while he was helping the other team in their generation formulate a plan for their incoming kill. He already had an idea on as to what his father will say.

_A new mission. A new kill._

“Good Morning, Mr. Lee,” Jihoon bowed down his head out of politeness when he was already standing right in front of the table of the old man.

When he heard the click of something from behind him, he quickly pointed out the gun that was once hidden under his shirt, its barrel pointing straight to his own father. “What’s this, Mr. Lee?”

Yet, the small smile on his father’s lips never wavered and he instead motioned for him to come closer. As if a gun was not situated behind him. “You still have fast reflexes, 034.”

“It’s one of my assets, sir,” he answered, still holding his gun tightly. “What is with this, sir?”

“021, drop the gun.”

As fast as Mr. Lee said his words, codename 021, Kim Namjoon, dropped his gun from his sides and quickly went beside his father, his steel gaze directed towards the gun the younger was holding. “You can drop the gun now, kid.”

“Kid? It’s 034, 021. Guess you have become soft while protecting the son of Minister Kim,” he jeered in mock amusement as he immediately hid his gun away from their view. “What did you need me for, Mr. Lee?”

Once his father looked at him in the eyes, Jihoon already had the _slightest_ idea that his next mission was not anything ordinary.

It was anything but ordinary when he heard the next words come out of his father’s lips and the screen projected an image of a man that he knew _so much._ Probably the whole South Korea knew him _too much._

“Choi Sangjun, the King of South Korea.”

“You want me to kill the _king_ of South Korea.”

The mocking laugh of his father resounded around the room as the tiniest of the smile graced Namjoon’s lips. Were they insulting him? He just stated a _fucking_ fact.

Or unless –

Before he could speak his thoughts, his father just confirmed his suspicions when he opened his mouth and never in his 23 years of living expected such thing to come out of his father’s mouth.

“034, you will be joining as the leader of a protection program. The royal family personally asked for our help and they paid heaps of money to get the best,” Jihoon’s father pointedly said. And if he wasn’t just asking for _such_ an absurd thing then he could have the audacity to felt confident and proud because for once in his life, his father thought that he was _the_ best.

The point was _he couldn’t._

“And I know that even though you’re more inclined on exterminating, you still could be remarkable in defending. Don’t humiliate me, 034.”

“But, what is with this sudden decision? Why did you put me in protection _more so_ as a leader?”

“Because you need to be good in every single mission I give you even if it’s not your zone, 034.”

Jihoon never felt this mad in his entire life. He never wanted to be part of any protection program especially so if it concerns any people from the royal family. He _abhorred_ them so much. Using their power to dictate what happens in their country. To dictate what happens to a _person_. They sicken him.

 “But –”

“Stop it, Lee Jihoon!” His father growled from his position. Even with his short stature, his father never failed to scare him. “Don’t let your personal hatred impose your world because I will not have an heir like you if you do so!”

They _killed him._

He wanted to say it out loud but he couldn’t. Not when the position he had been aiming for for a long time was already at the tips of his fingers.

“034,” Jihoon immediately stood still, his eyes staring straightaway. “This will determine if you deserve to be the next head of the Lee Clan. Fail me and I swear to god, don’t even step inside this place again. Do you hear me, 034?”

“Yes, sir!”

“You’ll start three days from now. Your team will be waiting for you in Room 6. Make plans. Make your schedules. I know you’re still new to this so I assigned Hong Jisoo to guide you for a while. Did I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir!” He once again answered with his soft yet firm voice.

“Good. The life of the next king must be kept secured.”

“The next – king?”

When the screen showed the photograph of another person’s face, his eyes couldn’t help but observe the features of the new man. If he _didn’t_ knew this guy, then maybe he could have said that he was _kind of_ attractive – _or rather a hell lot attractive._ He had really strong facets. With his wide eyes, sharp jawline, dark hair and tough build, he really exclude a different air of superiority.

Choi Seungcheol, the words below the picture showed.

_Too bad,_ he thought. _He was the crown prince of South Korea._

“This is Choi Seungcheol, the next king of South Korea. His life will be your mission for six months, 034. Until he becomes our king, you’ll be there beside him.”

_Shit, he was dead._

 

Walking down the corridor, Jihoon’s mind started formulating plans on how he could escape this mission without his father noticing. Was he a coward? _No._ Was he being really intrepid? _For sure._ He was thinking about dropping the program and facing his father’s wrath, what is bolder than that, really?

He deeply sighed at his useless thoughts because first, he could never quit. He already accepted the mission. Second, his life was on the line because of this. If he wanted to take over the clan in the future, he better do his best with this and prove his father that he was _far better_ than any secret agent here. Lastly, this was the _crown prince_ they were talking about. He was going to be the next king and his position was much _higher_ than that of the Minister of Taxation. For the first time in his entire agent life, he would be surpassing Kim Mingyu. Oh, how he loved the thought of that.

“Heard you got a new job, 034.” Wow, speaking of the devil himself.

Jihoon just nodded, continuing his trek towards Room 6 and not minding the presence of Mingyu who was walking beside him and humming a pop song. “So, what is it now? Killing a mafia leader? Or maybe stealing something from the black market? What is it, 034?

“I bet a hundred bucks that you would prefer not knowing, 036,” he mumbled arriving in front of the door along the younger man.

“Oh, come on. Are you that embarrassed? I won’t judge you, you know.”

The annoying tilt of Mingyu’s voice when he said that caused Jihoon to spin around and gaze at the other, a smug grin etched on his lips. “Well, I was put into a protection program, 036. Want to know who?”

Stepping closer, Jihoon could see a flash of surprise overcoming the other’s face before it changed back into his usual one.

Yet, his expression of arrogance finally _fell_ when he dropped the bomb.

“The crown prince. _Suck that, you dipshit.”_

“Fuck, what?”

He never expected for his eardrums to be shattered that fast.

 

Once he entered the room and swatted Mingyu away from him, Jihoon quickly saw Hong Jisoo, codename 047, standing in front and motioning for him to fasten his movements. When he was finally standing in front of the room and gazing at five unfamiliar faces who will be working alongside him, he started, "Hello. Codename 034, name's Lee Jihoon and I will be the leader of this mission. As I am still unfamiliar with the hoops and loops of the protection program, I hope you all will bear with me. Let's make this mission successful."

When he heard a snort from across the room, he raised his head and stared at a man who had long hair. He could easily mistake him for a girl, to be quite honest. "Of course, you'da say that. you only accepted this job because you are  _greedy_ for your father's position, eh?"

"Jeonghan," the man beside him, Jisoo, hissed.

"What? I'm just stating the truth, 047. He's apart from us yet, he just appears as if he owned us  _just because_ he became the leader. I think that's unfair."

"You know what I think is unfair?" When he heard no response, Jihoon continued. "To hear such kind of idiocy from someone in my team that I will be with for six months. You think I chose this? No, it was given to him. Did I have a choice? Fuck no. And even though I hate to do this, I need to for the sake of the clan and this team. So if you have a problem with me, Jeonghan is it? I'm not stopping you to join the other team or make a protection program where your fussy ass could lead."

That seemed to shock every member residing inside room that they did not even utter a single word as soon as he finished. When he made sure that everyone's attention were on him. he continued. "After six months, this will be finish. So I expect everyone of you to do your job right. If we need to submit ourselves just for the life of the crown prince, do so. Our main objective is to keep the prince safe and  _alive._ I hope I made myself clear."

After making sounds of agreement, Jisoo clapped his hands, "Well, now that's out of the way, we better introduce ourselves.Codename 047, Hong Jisoo. I excel in long-range."

After introducing himself, Jisoo directed his gaze towards Jeonghan who had a scowl on his face. He was urging him to go next which the latter obviously didn't like. When the younger of the two glared at the other, Jeonghan coughed before coldly introducing himself, "Yoon Jeonghan, codename 048."

A guy who looked like he couldn't even hurt a fly stood up and  _waved_ at him. His smile could probably cure thousands of diseases, "Lee Seokmin, codename 050. I'm best at tactical skills."

Three other teammates of him introduced theirselves right after.

"Codename 058, Yao Mingming."

"Codename 056, Jang Doyoon."

"046, Wen Junhui."

Jihoon nodded before walking down the podium and looking at everyone with his head tipped a little, "Again, codename 034, Lee Jihoon. I will be your leader for the whole mission unless I die during the middle of this shit."

"Remember, we only have one rule and that is to keep the crown prince unharmed for six months. All clear?"

"Yes, sir."


	2. Second Prince

“Seungcheol, get your ass out of that bed right now or else I’ll roast you to death.”

Hearing such loud voice early morning should be illegal, Seungcheol swore to all the gods and deities up there. Should he, like, tell his older brother to create rules against waking people up this early in the future? His father would probably kick him out of their house if he did. _Ah really,_ when could he have peace and quiet in his life for once?

With Boo Seungkwan’s presence, he guessed never.

“I told you Seungcheol, you need to –”

“I know Seungkwan. Just shut up and give me a minute,” Seungcheol groaned from his position on the bed, cursing the younger under his breath. He slowly found sleep once again and he was already there – _so close -_ when he was thrown straight out of the bed and on the uncomfortable wood the floor was made of.

He finally found his senses when he felt his torso aching. “What the fuck, Boo Seungkwan?”

Seungkwan, who didn’t give a damn care if this was the second prince he was talking to, pulled the other up by his collar and shouted at the top of his lungs, “You need to get ready now, _Your Highness_! The king is coming in, like, an hour. He wants to meet you and I will be dead if you’re not by his personal study room by the time that he comes. Come on, come on –”

The older still hadn’t grasped the fact _why_ the younger man woke him up at an ungodly _hour_ just because the _k_ _ing_ of their country is coming. Of course, he didn’t forget to voice out his thoughts, “And why do you need to wake me up if the king is coming? I mean he couldn’t probably need me this early –”

“That’s where you are mistaken,” Seungkwan clicked his tongue as he pushed Seungcheol roughly inside the bathroom.

“I can’t understand you –”

For the nth time today, the younger cut off Seungcheol’s words, “Your father personally asked for you. He’s going to tell you something, I think. Ah, I don’t know! You keep on asking too many questions.”

Finally entering the bathroom, Seungcheol turned around and stared at the young butler as if he heard incorrectly, “You said he wanted to talk to me.” _A nod._ “He personally asked for me.” _Another nod._ “But doesn’t he usually ask for Siwon instead?”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe how idiotic this man was. If he wasn’t working in the royal family’s house and didn’t know the other, he probably wouldn’t know that he was one of the princes of their country. “I told you, I don’t know! Why don’t you just get ready and ask him in an hour instead?”

“Come on, someone must have gave you a clue and you’re just hiding it from me. What is it?” The prince continued to bug the other, taking his shirt off in the process and exposing his body to the cold and peering eyes of Seungkwan who just had to cringe. “Is he finally announcing the date for the formal crowning of Siwon? I bet it must be it, huh?”

“No, he’d probably scold you for being a lazy-ass and not attending the events you are ought to go to.”

“Love you, Seungcheol,” Seungkwan immediately scrambled out of the room, but not without closing the bathroom door, when he saw Seungcheol reaching for the shampoo bottle beside the tub, probably to chuck at him. The prince could be a hell lot terrifying when he was serious, to be quite honest.

Left alone inside the bathroom with silence engulfing him, the prince couldn’t help but rest his head on the edge of the tub, silently mulling on what his father needed from his bastard of a son, which is him. It had been a while since they decided to talk with each other. Weeks? Months? He didn’t have any idea.

Having the chance to talk with his father is clearly not making him excited. He just wanted a silent life and sleep for eternity, for god’s sake. Should he go and jump out of his window just to avoid him? It sounded like a brilliant idea. Their guest house in Busan must looked lonely this time of the year. What if –

“Choi Seungcheol,” he heard his young butler saying from outside of the bathroom. “Don’t even think of getting out of this house or else you’ll die with my own hands. Get that?”

He guessed he couldn’t go with his plan now.

 

“So you mean to say, this is where we’ll be dispatch to?” Jihoon had to cringe at the loud voice of Seokmin as he was sitting at the passenger’s seat of somebody’s car. It was early in the morning and he was being boisterously loud and the shorter man had a very short patience especially during early mornings.

Jihoon’s glare didn’t stop him from blabbering nonsense though and he had to stop himself from strangling the other man, whatsoever.

Though, he guessed the other’s loud outburst was only right because the house of the royal family in front of them was really _humongous._ It was new to them, even though they were used to having missions connected to high officials in their country, especially to the other six judging by his team’s jaw dropping and gaping beside him. He was not impressed though. He bet all these came from the sweat and blood of other people.

He had to scoff loudly at that. And, apparently, it got the attention of his whole team. “What’s wrong, Jihoon?” Of course, it had to be Seokmin the smiley guy.

“It’s either 034 or leader, 050.”

“Boohoo, boring,” the older fake gagged, much to the amusement of his other mates aside from Jihoon and the ever so grumpy Jeonghan. “Why would I call you that? Let’s be comfortable with each other. That will be the secret on why our teamwork will be awesome, Jihoon!”

Cringing at his name being called once again, Jihoon opened his mouth to retort more but _of course,_ Seokmin just had to cut him off. “Okay, _Jihoon._ What should be our next move now? Are we going ninja-like?”

“I can’t believe you’re comparing our job to ninjas, Seokmin. You’re fucking impossible,” someone, Mingming was it, deadpanned from behind him.

“Anyway,” Jisoo, who was situated behind the steering wheel, halted their bickering after noticing Jihoon’s furrowed eyebrows. He guessed the younger wasn’t used to this. He couldn’t blame him, though. “No, Seokmin. Not ninja-like. We’re actually going to be decent people in this mission. You know, like normal bodyguards.”

“Well then, why couldn’t they hire _actual_ bodyguards then? I bet they’re a lot less pain in the ass and will actually serve them better than us,” Jeonghan, who kept mum during the whole ride, finally spoke. Wow, and Jihoon actually thought he was mute already. The latter noticed Junhui and Mingming nodding from his peripheral vision.

“I guess our attractiveness tumble down those of our nation’s guards?” Seokmin just had the audacity to joke right now. “I mean, we’re actually the best in our group in terms of –”

“Just shut up, Seokmin,” the three guys on the third row, Mingming, Doyoon and Junhui, said in unison.

“Okay! I’m just trying to lighten up the mood.”

“Well, I guess we’ll only know the answer to that when we’re already inside, right Jihoon?”

Jihoon just hummed under his breath, his eyes still observing their surroundings. As he thought about it himself more and more, it was slowly really becoming odd for the royal family to hire their services when they had the whole force of South Korea backing them up. It just didn’t sit well with him. This was the royal prince they were talking about. His protection was ought to be exceptional.

When Jisoo parked their car inside, they slowly went out and was welcomed by probably a hundred of South Korea’s armed forces. _No,_ he was probably mistaken. There were probably thousands member of the private military in front of them and the thousand somber faces staring at them gave Jihoon slight chills.

“Thinking about it, Jeonghan was right. If they had this many soldiers, why are we even needed?” Junhui mumbled from under his breath that got him a glare from Jisoo, asking for him to be quiet.

One member of the large group who looked like he was already in his thirties went closer towards them and instead of being greeted with a sneer or anything along that, the man actually smiled at them. _What a breath of fresh air._ “Good day. I am Lieutenant Colonel Kim Taehyung and I will be the one escorting Mr. Lee Jihoon. The rest shall follow Major Min Yoongi towards the private room.”

Jihoon immediately perked up when he heard his name, “Wait, what? I’m meeting the king _alone?_ ”

“I don’t like repeating myself, Mr. Lee. So, if you could please follow me?” Taehyung’s box-like smile now irked him.

Nevertheless, he followed the other without looking back at his teammates. He didn’t want to see Seokmin near-panicking beside Doyoon, thank you very much.

While being led to god-knows-where, he decided to continue looking around and noticed that they were entering a really dark hallway. Was he supposed to ready his revolver already?

As if sensing his distress, Lieutenant Colonel Kim looked back at him, specifically at his hands now resting by his side, and said, “You better relax. I’m not going to kill you or anything, Mr. Lee.”

“You could have fooled me.”

They finally stopped in front of a huge door in the middle of the house with the writing ‘King’ carved on it. This must be the king’s study room.

Before any of them could do more aside from standing, the door quickly opened with a loud bang and out came someone whose face looked really familiar to Jihoon. He couldn’t pinpoint where he could have saw it.

“I don’t accept! I will never accept and you should just go to hell,” the still unknown man shouted at the top of his lungs towards someone from inside the room, before shutting the room. Jihoon’s eyes met with his for a short moment before the latter walked past him and Lieutenant Colonel Kim, bumping his shoulders roughly in the process. _Rude._

The young agent followed the trail of the other with his eyes, noting the fact that he had an aura of the royal family. Chiseled jaw, thick eyebrows, full lips, dreamy eyes – where could he have really seen that man? And when everything clicked in his brain, his gasp pushed an amused chuckle out of Lieutenant Colonel Kim’s lips.

“Yes, that was Prince Seungcheol. He will be the one you’re protecting for six whole months. Remember his face.”

“Could have fooled me _again_. He doesn’t act and speak like a prince,” the shorter guy mumbled from under his breath, his eyes still lingering on the stairs where _Seungcheol_ just climbed up.

A loud cough, courtesy of Lieutenant Colonel Kim, and a lax laugh caught his attention. Turning his head, his eyes met with that of the king, standing with poise in front of the door, and before he could speak or do something, the king spoke with his baritone voice, “Mr. Lee, he could have fooled me too. Seungcheol, my man, he is a very stubborn one.”

Everybody knew him, the king of South Korea. King Choi Sangjun, the one who pulled their country up when everyone and everything were in chaos because of his late father. He was the youngest king that sat in the throne. At the age of 20, all the responsibilities and duties for their land were already given to him. A lot of people admired him for his bravery and solid stance in their government. Too bad, Jihoon wasn’t one of them. Too _fucking_ bad, Jihoon _detested_ their family.

But that doesn’t mean he was not taught how to be polite during missions. Following Lieutenant Colonel Kim’s movement, he bowed lowly to the king and tried to hide his sneer by introducing himself with his usual stoic face, “Lee Jihoon, Agent 034 of the Lee Clan and I am here of your service. I am the leader of the special protection program for the next king, Prince Choi Seungcheol. It is a pleasure to meet you, King Choi.”

“Oh, what a polite young man. Though, you’re too serious, right Lieutenant Colonel?” When the agent stood back up, he internally rolled his eyes when he looked up and saw Lieutenant Colonel Kim trying to laugh at the words of the king. Kiss ass. “Well, please enter the room. Lieutenant, stay outside.”

“Yes, King Choi.”

Following the king, his eyes widened when he saw how large the study room was. It was probably twice the size of his room. And, their family was even considered one of the richest in the black market because of their clan. When in fact they’re not even close to the people in the royal family or anyone working in the government. He couldn’t help but to think how _dirty_ it really was in the monarch.

Halting his thoughts, he followed the king and stood up in front of him, the table in the middle of the both of them. “Sit down, Lee Jihoon.”

Obeying his command, the young agent sat down in one of the seats in front of the king, staring at the king straight in the eye and not speaking. It seemed to amuse the king by the way he started laughing and threw his head back. It only made Jihoon confused _and_ offended. Was he being laughed at?

“Wow, Mr. Lee. You don’t change expressions, do you?”

“I don’t sir. Unless it is deemed necessary. But, I don’t,” Jihoon curtly answered, wondering if this was really the king he was talking to or some random man from the streets. If he didn’t know any better, he would even think this was some kind of sick joke being played by his father.

The king sat down straighter after his chuckling, a more serious expression now painting his face. “Well then, that is nice Mr. Lee. With that, I hope you can protect my son and at the same time, make him understand how important his job will be for the country.”

Jihoon _really_ tried to conceal his scoff but he just couldn’t with the words of the king, “Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I think you’re mistaken. We’re trained to only _kill_ and protect, not to teach wisdom and royal duties to the future king. Aren’t those in the hands of your private tutors?”

“Do you know why I chose the Lee Clan, Mr. Lee?” Without waiting for his answer, the king continued. “Because I know that you are people trained to be firm. To be strong without the real world seeing. And, because I know that you will not let our ranks hinder you from doing your duties or anything. With your actions, I know that you will not only protect him _but_ teach him what truly it is in the _other side_ of the real world. I do hope you’re getting what I am saying, Mr. Lee.”

Jihoon actually did not. But, he chose not to voice his thoughts and instead stared at the king before nodding. “Understood, Your Majesty.”

“Actually, Seungcheol still hasn’t accepted to be the next king yet.”

“What?” Jihoon didn’t mean to sound really disrespectful. But, how couldn’t he? The next in throne still hadn’t accepted to be the next king and yet, they were already supposed to protect him _and_ risk their lives for him. What if he wouldn’t accept it? Then their efforts would be futile.

“He doesn’t have a choice, Mr. Lee. Even if he hated it so much, he needs to be the next in throne. Actually, his brother was supposed to be the next in line but... he was diagnosed with cancer weeks ago. Seungcheol still doesn’t know it, his brother didn’t want him to know. And, the committee have decided to appoint him as the next king.”

Standing up, King Choi walked towards the room’s window and smiled wistfully. “I’m already near my 70’s, Mr. Lee. I want the best for my country. Before I die, I want to leave this land in good hands. I know Seungcheol still doesn’t know it. But, I, his father, do believe that he can continue to make South Korea prosper. He’s a good man,” halting his words, he turned his head to Jihoon who was at loss for words. “I’m being really emotional right now, eh?”

“Why are you telling me all this, King Choi?”

“It’s because I trust you, Mr. Lee. I am putting all my trust in your hands. Keep Seungcheol unharmed and alive for six months. That’s all I’m asking.”

_It’s because I trust you,_ Jihoon wanted to laugh at that.

 

After talking with each other more after that, Jihoon went down with Lieutenant Colonel Kim and met with his other teammates who looked at him with curiosity shining from their eyes. He wanted to tell them what the king said but he supposed it was not his right at all so he just opted to sit beside Jisoo. It was the only seat left in the room.

Before anyone of them could talk, Lieutenant Colonel Kim once again spoke, “The other six, please do follow Major Min. It’s now your time to talk with the king.”

_Oh,_ Jihoon thought. So, they were getting the talk to? The six men, with Jisoo on the front, followed Major Min silently. It was really unlikely for them to be silent but he guessed they were like this when it was the mission they were talking about. He was glad. He didn’t want to work with people who take this job as a joke, to be quite honest.

Deep in his thought, he failed to hear the loud stomp of footsteps nearing him and the guards standing stiffly and welcoming someone.

Lieutenant Colonel Kim, noticing Jihoon’s trance, poked his side and when he saw the other jumping in defense, he motioned for the other to look in front of him. He followed the other’s order reluctantly and froze when he came face to face, for the second time that day, with Seungcheol himself. He was standing in the doorway of the room with his butler, he guessed because of his clothes, beside him. His head was then tipped forward in a bow by Taehyung himself.

“What’s this? Why are there so many guards here today?”

The guard beside Seungcheol answered with such fervor that made Jihoon slightly wince, “The king personally requested for us, sir! This is because your personal bodyguards came today.”

The young prince raised one of his eyebrows, his eyes still piercing through Jihoon’s. It made the younger one uncomfortable yet, he didn’t know the reason why. “Personal bodyguards? This is new. Father never cared for me before. Though, I don’t need anyone to seek me 24 hours a day. Did you know this Seungkwan?”

“No Seungcheol, I just happen to know it now.”

Jihoon just had to stop himself from scoffing at loud. Of course, no one would complete the royal family unless they had _one_ black sheep – and that black sheep was this man himself. The future of South Korea. Wow, good man his ass.

“Even though you don’t need it, sir,” Jihoon spoke up, probably shocking the guards because he was answering the prince _back._ “I guess it is our job to protect the safety of the future king of South Korea.”

The revelation shocked the other people present in the room except Jihoon and Seungcheol themselves. The latter’s eyebrows furrowed at his statement and based on the clenching of his fists, he was stopping himself from being mad. _Nice,_ they were also taught anger management here.

“I thought... Choi Siwon...”

Not caring about the mumbling of Lieutenant Colonel Kim beside him, the shorter guy walked a little bit closer towards the prince and bowed his head, with the large sofa the only thing separating them. “Lee Jihoon, Agent 034 of the Lee Clan and I am here of your service. I am the leader of the special protection program for the next king, Prince Choi Seungcheol. It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.”

As fast as lightning, Seungcheol quickly trekked beside him, his eyes lighting up with that of irritation, “Let me just correct you, I’m not the _next_ king. And, I don’t fucking need some protection from such clan of yours especially if they provide me with incompetent short men like you.”

“I’m actually short too, Seungcheol, how dare you!” Seungkwan shouted in the background, though no one took notice of it.

_Short men –_ did he just pinpoint Jihoon’s lack of height? The nerve of this guy. His fingers were just really itching to strangle this man and kick him in the guts. _Patience Jihoon,_ he thought.

“Height doesn’t affect our skills, prince. In fact, the best of the bunch were sent to you. I hope we cater to your liking,” the young agent answered tersely, face still indifferent even though he was burning in embarrassment inside.

“Lee Jihoon, is it?” When he nodded, the prince smugly looked at him from head to toe. “I guess the best of you guys are wimps, then? I’m offended, to be honest. You look like you even couldn’t hurt a fucking fly –”

Before Seungcheol could notice what was happening, he found himself in a very compromising position for the first time in his life. His whole body was now one with the wall, his face mushed in it with his hands held behind him roughly. He groaned in pain, “What the hell are you doing?”

Jihoon looked at the guards around him with menacing eyes as he noticed them stepping closer, wanting to protect the prince, “I’m the leader of his protection program so I suggest you don’t get in with this. It’s between the both of us.”

He then clicked his tongue before glancing at Seungcheol who was struggling hard to get out of his hold, “And you, _Choi Seungcheol,_ I suggest you to shut your mouth when you don’t even know what you are talking about. I don’t even know how you could be the next king with your attitude. Nonetheless, I am appointed to be the leader of your protection program and in that case, I need to take care of your ass for six straight months so you either accept it or whine to your father, _like you always do._ ”

That seemed to stop everyone in the room from moving, even the prince himself. Then they heard incoming steps from the stairs yet, Jihoon still hadn’t let go of the prince and instead looked at the doorway. He then saw the wide eyes of his teammates and Major Min. Beside them stood King Choi himself who had a bright smile on his face. Was that his face telling him that _he was dead?_

“What is happening here?” That got Jihoon out of his stupor making him let Seungcheol go, the older male scampering away from him like a scared pup. “Mr. Lee? Seungcheol?”

“He was harassing me! I don’t want him to be my personal bodyguard or anyone from his clan,” Seungcheol breathed out, pointing his index finger at Jihoon.

The said man raised one his eyebrows on the other hand before pointing at himself too, “I? Harassing you? I did not do anything wrong. I was just teaching you your lesson.”

“See, father? He’s answering back! He doesn’t deserve to be here. What if he kills while I’m asleep? What if he takes advantage of me? Oh my god, aren’t you scared?” Seungcheol dramatically clutched at his chest and directed his stare at Seungkwan who snorted. “Shut up, Seungkwan!”

“Jihoon, I can call you that, right?” The young agent nodded his head which annoyed the older male. His father was supposed to be attending to his needs, not being amiable with tiny agents like that man. “Was my son giving you trouble? I’m sorry for that.”

“Excuse me?” the younger Choi looked at his father as if he had grown two heads. “Giving him trouble? Did you not hear what I said? Did you not see what he did to me a while back?”

“Seungcheol, I’m giving every right to Jihoon to kick your ass if he needs to,” he once again heard someone laughing in the background at the king’s choice of words. Seungkwan? Seokmin? Who knew? “He’ll be your personal bodyguard along with these six young men and you do not have a say in that. Do you understand me?”

“But –”

“Choi Seungcheol, do you understand me?”

“Fine,” the young prince spat out before turning around and walking away from them, his butler following him. He was acting like a spoiled child and Jihoon didn’t know if he could work in the span of six months with that man. It was only his first day and yet, he already managed to get into the younger’s nerves. That was a record.

The king stepped closer with the other six taking their places beside him and expressed his apology because of his son’s behavior. Jihoon shook his head, “No, I’m supposed to be the one apologizing, King Choi. I didn’t mean to hurt the prince –”

“I know you’re doing it for a reason. I told you, I put my trust in you. In all of you.”

The seven agents nodded their head and looked at each other, all thinking of the same thing.

_This six months will surely be a pain in the ass._


	3. First Week Headaches

“Your Highness, what are you doing?”

Jihoon was really trying to restrain himself from hurting the prince after their small squabble but it was only their fourth day in the protection program and Seungcheol was really making it hard for him to do so. Like now, when Jisoo and he were guarding the entrance of the palace late at night and the _Highness_ himself decided to stalk towards them.

Doyoon, who was currently the one in charge of keeping his eyes on the prince, spoke in his authoritative voice, “Your Highness, the King made it a point to tell us that you are not allowed to go out of the palace unless he says otherwise.”

“Excuse me,” Seungcheol said with his eyebrows raised. “May I ask you, who’s the part of the royal family here?

“You?” Doyoon carefully said.

“Bingo! Seungkwan?” The shout of the prince could probably wake the whole country up this late.

The butler hastily ran from the palace’s kitchen and stood beside the young prince, “What is it, Prince? Did you need anything?”

“Where are the _more_ able bodyguards of mine?”

“Prince,” Seungkwan sighed in exasperation before looking at Doyoon with apologetic eyes. “They are already back in their companies. The king told you that Mr. Lee, along with his team, are your new personal bodyguards. He didn’t want a repeat of last time when –”

_Last time?_ Before Jihoon could voice at his thoughts, Seungcheol raised his hands in front of Seungkwan’s mouth to stop him. The former didn’t know if that was a red tint on his cheeks or it was just the light in the hallway. “So whenever I go out, these guys will be accompanying me?”

“That is if you’re allowed to go out, kid.”

Jihoon uttered under his breath, not expecting for the prince to hear him. But, judging by the fast whipping of the other’s head and the hard glare sent his way _,_ he supposed the older heard him. “Kid? You’re calling me a _kid_ with that height? I bet I’m older than you, have some respect.”

The younger’s fingers recoiled at the mention of his height, _again._ “Wow, with how you’re acting, I could have not known. I’m so sorry, Your Highness.”

“Are guards supposed to be this sarcastic? You’re making my blood boil, you know,” Seungcheol’s upper lips curled in irritation. How dare this flimsy example of a guard answer him back? He was the second prince of South Korea, for god’s sake.

“Am I? It’s a pleasure,” Jihoon immediately scowled at Jisoo when he felt an elbow hitting him from the side. “What? I’m just stating the truth.”

“Jihoon,” Jisoo carefully whispered for the prince not to hear him. “That’s the _prince_ you are talking to. You don’t want to be a bad shot to your father, right?”

Looking at the prince, his eyebrows twitched at the smug smile he was sending his way. “I sometimes forget he’s the prince with the way he’s acting.”

That seemed to do the trick as Seungcheol’s smile left his lips, “You shit. Let me out right this instance and I’ll forget your rude actions.”

“No. Ask your daddy first then maybe we will.”

“Lee, I am getting out and you and your peasant do not have a say in this,” Seungcheol snarled and made his way closer and _closer_ towards the doorway. When his hand finally met with the door knob, he felt a strong force pulling him back. Before he knew it, he was already pinned to the wall by Jihoon himself, his hands above his head.

He was a little bit surprised at the strength of him even though this was already the second time he was manhandled by the smaller male. He was taller yet, he felt like he was the inferior one right this moment. Maybe it’s because of the other’s fiery stare.

His thoughts were halted by Jisoo’s warning voice, “Jihoon. Let him go.”

“Listen, Choi Seungcheol. We only follow your father’s orders and if he tells us to detain you inside this house forever, then we will detain you. If your ass has any problems, then go and talk to the king,” Jihoon spat out before letting him go and returning to his place in front of the main door, his face still stoic as if nothing had happened.

“Just you see, Lee Jihoon. I will go out of this house without you, dipshits, following me every single time. Seungkwan, let’s go!”

After Seungcheol’s litany, he quickly scrambled away from the wall where he was pinned to and stomped towards his room, string of curses flowing smoothly out of his lips. Stifling his laughter, Doyoon followed from behind him but not before giving Jihoon a thumbs up.

“You know, for a prince?” Jihoon hummed to let the older agent know that he was listening. “He has a large vocabulary of profanities. Think they teach it here in the palace? I’m willing to pay for it.”

Jihoon just had to snort at that.

 

It was four days since the new bodyguards hired by their father started their job. It was also four days since he last went out of his house and had fun with his friends. Life was being _unfair_ to Seungcheol, really. But, he ought to change that today. A very flawless plan formulated inside his mind and he betted no one from that useless protection program will know it.

He was currently playing with his phone inside his room, side-eyeing Seungkwan who was standing beside his bed, when he heard the door being opened. An unfamiliar feminine face welcomed him. “Good evening, Your Highness. I am Jeonghan, I am the one in charge of you tonight.”

_Commence mission of escaping from the hell hole._ “Hello Jeonghan,” his nice tone surprised the two men inside the room. “I hope you guys don’t overwork yourself tonight. Are you going to be alone?”

The agent shook his head, still confused at the 360-degree change of the prince, “No, Prince. Our leader and Junhui are on the front door along with the palace’s royal guards.”

_Their leader?_ Seungcheol scoffed at the thought. Was that little kid always in the palace? For the past four days, he was always around and cornering him whenever and wherever he deemed necessary. Knowing that he would be with him for six months annoyed the hell out of the prince. He prayed to all the gods to give him the strength to be alive until the end and not to be skinned by Jihoon.

But, at least, the two other guards are staying at the main door. It made his plan easier. After scoffing internally, he nodded his head with his eyes still not leaving his phone. “Okay, thank you Jeonghan.”

The agent nodded before bowing his head and leaving the room to probably stand all night in front of his door.

On the other hand, Seungkwan had his eyes trained on him. It made the younger prince look up from staring at his phone, a look of question sent to the butler. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re planning something,” said Seungkwan suspiciously, judging by how he was looking at Seungcheol. “I know you, Seungcheol. What are you thinking of?”

Shaking his head, Seungcheol spoke up, “What are you saying, Seungkwan? I’m not planning anything. I just realized that if the king wanted me safe, then so be with it. That Jihoon,” he stopped himself from cringing really hard, “was right. And, I respect father’s decision.”

The butler still had a little doubt on the prince’s words yet, he just shrugged. “Fine. But, I am telling you, I’m out with anything you’re planning. So, stop it before you get in trouble with the king.”

“Yes, Seungkwan. Just get out now and let me rest,” the older just waved his hands towards the door, silently telling Seungkwan to leave which the other did so.

When Seungcheol heard the door closing, he hastily scrambled to get out of his bed and towards his walk-in closet. He just randomly picked a simple statement shirt and really tight pants to not waste time. After he was finished, he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled smugly. “Wow, even with bare face you’re still hot Prince Seungcheol.”

The prince then opened his door but made sure that only his face was showing. He saw Jeonghan on the side, speaking with a maid. He then pat the other's shoulder to get his attention and when he did, he asked if he could lock the door for a while to change. Seeing Jeonghan nod, he said his thanks and entered his room once again – not forgetting to lock his door.

_It’s showtime,_ he thought. He smirked because these agents were really stupid. Who would even let someone lock their door? When he made sure that everything he needed was already packed inside his bag, he pulled the blanket he knotted from under his bed.

Silently opening the window, Seungcheol looked around and noticed the stillness of the palace in the night. It was really enthralling but he didn’t have time for these thoughts. He then tied the end of the blanket on the railing and threw the other end down. After making sure that it was already safe, he threw his bag down before he himself went to the other side of the railing. Gripping on the blanket hard, he slowly and silently went down.

Arriving down, he smiled because _this was it._ He could already leave this hell hole without those guards following him.

“What are you doing?”

Yet, when he turned around, he came face-to-face with none other than Jihoon. _Or, more like face to chest._ He never screamed that loud for all his life.

 

The sight of Jihoon carrying a large back on one hand and pulling the prince with the other inside the house by the ear scared the hell out of Junhui.

“Hey, let me go! You’re hurting me,” Seungcheol groaned, trying to get away from Jihoon’s tight hold on his ears. Yet, he was sure his attempt was not even easing his hold after five or more tries.

When they arrived in the living room, Jihoon pushed the other down on the sofa and dumped the bag beside him. He then started walking back and forth in front of the prince who looked like he was going to get scolded by his parents. Seungcheol tried to make a move to leave the room but the glare Jihoon sent his way made him freeze and stop what he attempted to do.

The noises in the living room made Jeonghan run downstairs, heaving deeply, “The prince! The prince is -.” Seeing the event occurring in the room and the prince cowering in fear, the agent stopped and muttered a soft “oh.”

“Choi Seungcheol,” Jihoon started as he stopped in front of the sitting prince. “What in the world are you thinking? Why did you escape from the window? Are you out of your mind?”

“Excuse me? It is a basic part of my human right –”

“So we're talking about human rights here? Well, that human right of yours will get me and my team in trouble! Thank fucking god the king isn’t here –”

Seungcheol abruptly stood up when he heard the younger raising his voice at him, “Hey, remember who you’re talking to.”

“Well, I do remember who I am talking to. You’re someone who cannot even follow one simple rule,” Jihoon backfired, breathing heavily. Seungcheol may be taller and powerful than him but he was not afraid of him even one bit.

The young prince was so ready to answer back when Seungkwan appeared out of nowhere, getting in between the both of them, “Woah, woah. Okay, what is happening here?”

“This guy we’re supposed to be babysitting,” Jihoon pushed the prince’s chest roughly with his index finger. “Tried to escape a while back. From the window.”

The butler gasped, turning to Seungcheol with a disappointed gaze, “I told you, stop escaping from the window! How many times do I have to tell you that, Choi Seungcheol?”

“Wait, this is not the first time this happened? Then shouldn’t we put iron bars around him now?” Junhui innocently asked from the sidelines.

Rolling his eyes, Seungcheol proceeded to sit on the sofa once again, “Well, it’s not my fault you guys are incompetent. What kind of guard agrees to someone asking if he could lock the door?” He then clapped his hands when Jihoon stared at Jeonghan who was looking elsewhere. “Bingo! No one.”

“048,” it was obvious that venom was dripping from the shorter man’s voice. “You agreed to him locking the door? You _actually_ agreed? I would have accepted if you didn’t know anything. Are you an idiot?”

After their small argument in the conference room before, the air around Jihoon and Jeonghan seemed to not turn into a comfortable one. Yes, the smaller man had a cold demeanor but at least, their other colleagues seemed to be taking their step forward and offering their friendship to him.

Jeonghan was another story. His hatred for Jihoon seemed to be growing each day and their relationship with each other must have affected the way he answered back, “What did you just call me?”

“You heard me, Yoon Jeonghan,” the room suddenly turned colder as they stared hardly at each other. “I’m this protection program’s leader and your mistake will affect every single one of us.”

The older agent scoffed, “Or, more like affect you? I bet your sorry ass that you only care about yourself.”

“Don’t take your personal matters in our job, 048,” Jihoon warned carefully, noticing that everyone’s attention was already on them. “And, at least, I take this job seriously.”

“And, I don’t?”

Noticing the tensed atmosphere, Junhui decided to step in already and pull Jeonghan with him. “Okay, no fighting already! Two is enough for tonight.”

“After tonight, you will start staying in the front door every shift, 048. Junhui, come on,” the small man then turned his head towards Seungcheol, “And I tell you, don’t even try what you did tonight again or else,” after talking, he went out of the room hastily with Junhui in tow, who gave everyone an apologetic smile.

Jeonghan then glanced at the two remaining men before bowing his head, “I’ll be going back to my post, Your Highness. I hope what happened today won’t be repeated once again.” He then walked back up without much of a second glance.

“What just happened?” Seungkwan mumbled, looking to and fro at where Jeonghan went up and the front door where Jihoon was currently standing.

Seungcheol just shrugged, rubbing his swollen ears with a huff. His eyes were currently directed at Jihoon. “I don’t know! What I am sure of is that I hate Lee a whole lot more.”

 

“Mingming!”

“Your Highness,” the said man quickly went inside the room of the prince when he heard the loud shout of his. He thought the prince was in kind of trouble but what welcomed him was just Seungcheol sitting in his bed and watching ‘Captain America: Civil War’ in his television. “You called for me?”

“Bring me popcorn. And, iced tea? Oh, and some chips,” the prince nonchalantly said, his eyes still trained on the screen.

While Mingming was currently looking at the prince as if he lost his mind, the prince turned his head towards him with his head tipped to the side. That seemed to shake up the former and answer, “That’s not actually my job, Your Highness?”

“Well, instead of standing there the whole day you could do much more,” Seungcheol retorted before going back to watching the movie.

“But, Seungkwan?”

“Didn’t you hear me, Mingming?”

That seemed to spur Mingming into action. As he noticed Mingming leaving the room, probably to follow his orders, his lips arched in a sneer. This was another of his plan, to annoy and wear out the agents until they give up. If he wasn’t allowed to go out, then he got nothing to do but to make their lives a living hell too – especially Jihoon’s who actually hadn’t talk to him yet since the window incident.

“Mingming, bring me some water too?”

“Mingming, the water spilled on the bedside table! Go and wipe it.

“Mingming, my phone is missing! Search for it.”

“Mingming, have you arranged my wardrobe already?

“Mingming –”

“I can hear your voice clearly from downstairs.” _Finally,_ Seungcheol thought when Jihoon emerged from the door of his room with Mingming who was carrying a bottle of energy drink, a frown etched on his face. “What is your problem with Mingming?”

“Wow, and you’re actually talking to me now,” seeing Jihoon’s fingers twitched was really amusing for the older. “But, nothing, we’re just having fun. Right, Mingming?” he raised his head and stared at the said agent who was panting beside Jihoon.

“The energy drink you wanted me to buy is already here, Your Highness!” Mingming bellowed as he half-walked and half-crawled towards the prince who was snickering.

“You made Mingming buy you – wait, you made Mingming do chores for _you?_ ” the small agent who still stood in the doorway incredulously said, staring at the interaction between the prince and the one beside him. “And, you actually followed him, 058?”

“Jihoon, it’s not my fault! He’s a prince, what can I do?”

Sighing heavily, Jihoon pointed his thumb outside, motioning for Mingming to go back to his spot on the hallway which the younger hastily followed.

When he heard the sound of the footsteps of the other decreasing, he directed his gaze towards Seungcheol who tried to look at him innocently. “You’re doing it on purpose.”

“I’m doing what on purpose?”

“You’re giving us a headache on purpose,” he calmly said, still staring at the prince who still had a naughty smile on his lips.

Seungcheol then stood up and went closer towards Jihoon who raised one of his eyebrows, “Am I successful, then?”

“No.”

A loud wail reverberated around the whole room along with a door closing. Seungcheol crouched down and rubbed his nose that was hit by the door the young agent just had to close. His face was precious, goddamn.

“Hey, don’t you know my face costs millions, Lee Jihoon?” He shouted at the closed door, not expecting any response in return. He’s so pissed off.

“See if I care, Choi Seungcheol.”

_Just you see._

 

“Why are you so tiny?”

Seungcheol was currently in the garden with Seungkwan and three of his personal bodyguards – Mingming, Seokmin and the ever present Jihoon. They immediately stiffened, especially the former two, when they heard the question being thrown by the prince. Turning their heads, they see the smaller man’s fingers twitching, though he kept his stare straight ahead.

“Right, Seungkwan? I mean, he’s really fun-sized. Adorable,” Seungcheol continued to blabber, filling his mouth with more chips.

“He even has pink hair. It’s actually informal for his job but meh, even his height is. Why is the leader of my protection program so _small?_ ”

“It must be in their genes? Right, Mr. Lee?”

Jihoon quickly turned his head towards the two with his usual murderous glare. It seemed to shut Seungkwan up.

“Heard these guys came from a clan or something? Don’t they have any height requirement? Or, maybe they do? The other six from their team are tall. What happened to him?” Seungcheol continued to provoke the younger.

The small agent then decided to calmly speak up, “Are you talking about me?”

“And, you only speak now?” the prince said, tipping his head to the side to stare at Jihoon who was also looking back at him. “But, yes. We’re talking about you, tiny.”

Seungcheol may seem to notice the actions Mingming and Seokmin were making from behind Jihoon, asking for him to shut up. But, he chose not to follow it. It was actually payback time. _Even though his payback may seem childish._

“What did you just call me, Your Highness?”

Any sane people would have notice the change of Jihoon’s facial expression. It was already enough warning. Even Seungkwan and the other two agents seemed to notice.

_Of course,_ except Seungcheol.

“I called you tiny. Or, would you prefer fun-sized?”

“I would prefer to be called by my own name,” Jihoon stressed out as his eyebrows furrowed more.

“But, cutie –”

Seokmin tried to choke back a laugh especially when he felt Mingming elbowing him hard. Jihoon seemed to notice it, judging by the way he was staring hard at them now. He once again turned his head towards where Seungcheol was sitting. He just wanted to smack that smug smile away from his lips.

“Already mad?”

Jihoon then rolled his eyes before speaking lowly, “Paging 056, change post. Go back here to the garden, I’ll be the one on the gate.” Seungcheol looked closely and notice an in-ear piece on the smaller agent. He must be talking to another member from his team.

When Doyoon arrived, Jihoon didn’t give the prince another glance and went to the front gate which amused the older to no end. “Was he pissed?”

“A little? Jihoon is really insecure about his height, I got that from his friend. But, lucky you. He’s always much nicer during the afternoons and nights. I bet if you annoy him to no end during mornings, he’ll castrate you –” Seokmin said which earned him another elbowing from Mingming. “What?”

“You’re saying too much, Seokmin. That’s the prince you are talking to,” Doyoon grumbled in a low, commanding tone.

When realization seemed to dawn on Seokmin, it was quite entertaining for Seungkwan to see, he coughed and bowed his head, “Oh, I’m so sorry, Prince Seungcheol!”

Shaking his head, the prince answered, “No, it’s okay. I prefer if you, guys, are friendly with me.”

Seungcheol tried to hide his smirk by stuffing his mouth with more chips. But, it seemed like it was really obvious when Seungkwan hit his head, making him choke. “Hey, what are you thinking Choi Seungcheol? You have another plan, right?”

“I don’t plan to escape again, Seungkwan. I swear. But, _you’ll see._ ”

 

The sun still had not risen but Seungcheol’s blood-shoot eyes were already open. He quickly stood up and went out of his room and to the hallway where he saw Seokmin dozing. _How can they even sleep while standing?_

He then coughed to get the other’s attention which he did get successfully when the agent jumped out of shock and stared at him with wide eyes. “Seokmin, right?”

Still with misty eyes because of sleep, Seokmin stood up straighter before answering, “Yes, prince. Why are you up _so_ early today?” When his eyes were already clear, he noticed the attire of the prince and the headphones around his neck, “Were you planning to jog? I can accompany you –”

“Actually,” Seungcheol lazily drawled out, “I was supposed to ask you if your leader could? I just wanted to clear some things to him while we jog together.”

Probably because of his mind still hazy because of sleep, the agent just nodded and spoke through his ear-piece, “Paging 046. Junhui, you there?” After a short pause, he continued. “Yeah, you know where Jihoon is? Okay.”

After speaking, he motioned for Seungcheol to follow him downstairs, “He’s on our car downstairs, prince. I’ll escort you until there.”

The prince diligently followed Seokmin but not without internally cheering inside his head.

When they arrived in front of a black car, its windows tinted, Seokmin knocked on the window loudly. “Jihoon, Jihoon.”

The windows slowly rolled down and what welcomed him made him want to coo internally. Jihoon’s eyes were half-closed, his hair messy atop his head and his cheeks more swollen than usual. But, no one was supposed to know that. _Ugh._

“What the fuck do you -,” his words stopped short when his eyes met with Seungcheol’s haughty ones. “What is he doing here?”

Seokmin just shrugged and waved his hands, walking back to the entrance and leaving Seungcheol and Jihoon staring at each other.

“It’s too early for your shit, Choi Seungcheol.”

“It’s ‘Your Highness,’ for you. And, jog with me,” the prince said, stretching in front of the window.

When he saw Jihoon already pushing the button, the windows slowly rolling back up, he put his hand in the middle, “That’s an order, Lee Jihoon.”

“Seokmin is the one in-charge this morning. The sun is not even back up –”

“I told you, it’s an _order_. Unless, you want me to tell my father that you’re not doing your job properly. Then, maybe he could tell it to your boss? Bet that will not look good for you and your team, Lee.”

“Fucking fine. You’re so irritating,” Jihoon grumbled under his breath before unlocking the door of the car, stepping out and not caring about his appearance. “There, I’m out.”

“You’re snappier in the mornings. And, your language is more vulgar too.”

“Shut it. Just go do your thing then maybe after, I could go in pea –”

Before Jihoon could finish his sentence, Seungcheol already went ahead of him but not before looking back and giving him a teasing smile. “Well, with your short legs, I bet you can’t catch me.”

“Asshole, don’t talk about my height this early!”

 

Though, it seemed like he couldn’t get any more peaceful than this when Seungcheol  _accidentally_ poured him a scorching hot coffee during the latter’s breakfast.

Getting really riled up, he pulled the other through his collar while gritting his teeth. Irritation was obviously seen in his eyes. “You’re making my patience go thin, _Your Highness._ ”

Said man raised his eyebrows before shrugging nonchalantly, “I already told you that I’m sorry. It was an accident.”

“Well, you don’t look like you are sorry now, are you?”

Seungcheol was feeling really pleased. He didn’t know why but seeing a certain Jihoon getting off his cool made him feel like his day was already _complete_.

The said man, on the other hand, had his hands still curled around the collar of the prince's shirt. No one from his team or the prince’s workers intervened in their fight.

“What’s happening here? Is my son causing more trouble to you, Mr. Lee?”

At the sound of the king’s voice, Jihoon’s hands fell limp on his sides and the two of them turned towards the dining room’s doorway. There stood King Sangjun, a wide smile on his lips. “Seungcheol?”

Jihoon, along his teammates, bowed lowly out of respect, “Good day, King.”

“Mind telling me what’s happening here, Seungkwan?”

The said butler bounded beside the king before speaking, a serious tone lacing his voice, “Your Majesty, Prince Seungcheol had been giving the guards trouble these days. I guess it’s because of your order to not allow him outside.”

“Seungkwan!”

Not caring about his son’s outburst, the king just hummed and looked at Jihoon, the smile still not leaving his lips, “Is that true, Mr. Lee?”

“Not really, king.” Seungcheol snorted under his breath. The guy was being _awfully_ nice with his father around. He knew it, he was like everyone else around them.

“Well, Seungcheol?”

The prince perked up at finally hearing his name before stepping back and away from Jihoon, “It’s just so unfair. Why am I not even allowed to go out?”

The king slowly went in front of Seungcheol with a sigh, “Of course, you know the reason Seungcheol. You’re the next king of South Korea. We can’t afford to –”

“Don’t start with that again, father,” Seungcheol’s voice held malice in them. “I told you, I will not accept that.”

Sighing deeply, the King stepped closer and held his son’s shoulder tightly, “Will making you go out once ease your boredom? Will it make you happy?”

“Of course!”

“Okay,” the King stepped back and stared at Jihoon and his other colleagues straight in the eye. “Jihoon, make sure you’ll always be beside him. I’m giving him the permission to go out tonight.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. We’ll make sure of that,” Jihoon spoke with steadfastness.

“Wait,” Seungcheol raised his hands in question, “You’re telling me that his team will be the one with me?”

“Well, of course. They're your personal bodyguards, right? Unless, you want me to take back my decision?”

_Of course,_ he thought. His father just had to use that card. “Fine. If that’s what you want. I’ll go ahead and go call Wonwoo,” he muttered before turning towards Jihoon. “And you, make sure you and your people are all ready in an hour.”

When Seungcheol was already out of sight, the King sighed. “I’m really sorry if he’s giving you a headache. He’s usually not like that.”

_Wow, really?_ Jihoon had wanted to say but he just nodded, “It’s okay, King. It’s our job.”

“Well, it’s your first time guarding him outdoors tonight. Make sure you keep your eyes on him. I’ll be going ahead now.”

Seokmin, with the others, hastily stood beside him when the king walked away. He then excitedly mumbled, “We’re _finally_ doing missions out?”

“Not exactly out, but in a club,” Seungkwan butted in. “Seungcheol’s second house.”

“We’re going _in_ a club _with_ the prince? Should I be feeling ecstatic already?” Junhui mumbled which earned him a glare from Jihoon. "I'm kidding, Jihoon!"

“Remember, always keep your eyes on the prince. His life is our number one priority. Even though he acts like an asshole and not like he's the next king of this country,” this earned him a snort from Seungkwan. “Understood?”

“Yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the nice feedback! ♡


	4. One All

Everything was too flashy. The loud bass thumped around the club and the smell of alcohol reeked from everywhere. Jihoon’s nose crinkled at that.

He and his team were currently situated around the club for the safety of the prince. And, he was currently standing beside the table of the said man who was noisily clinking his glass with probably another member of the royal family – judging by the number of royal guards around them aside from his group. Jeon Wonwoo, if he was not mistaken.

His eyes scanned around the crowd, giving Jisoo from across the dance floor a curt nod before his eyes went back to staring at the prince. His eyebrows twitched when he noticed two girls slithering their way around the two men who actually had the audacity to flirt back. _Oh my god,_ Jihoon tried to stop himself from puking right in the spot.

“Paging 034,” he lightly heard from his earpiece because of the noises around, “This is 048. Can you hear me?”

It was Jeonghan. “Yes, 048. What is it?

When Jihoon was busily talking to Jeonghan through the earpiece, Seungcheol gave him a withering look that was not went unnoticed by the man beside him. “What’s with the frown, man?”

“Nothing,” the prince sputtered out in hatred before downing a glass of tequila. “It’s just that the king replaced my protection squad with actual wimps. I hate it.”

The said man, Wonwoo, raised his eyebrows in confusion. “What are you talking about? It’s well-known in the palace that you’re given the best of the best, Seungcheol.”

“The best, my ass,” Seungcheol rolled his eyes in irritation and turned to Wonwoo. “They’re not the usual, Wonwoo. I can’t even escape from the house now. All of them, especially that little one there, are always bugging me.”

Wonwoo tilted his head to where Seungcheol was pointing, “That’s the leader? He’s really little you know.” Seungcheol had to nod in agreement. “But, if he could stop you from escaping then he must be awesome? He’s quite cute too, man. I’d top that.”

“What the hell, man?” Seungcheol had to scrunch his nose in disdain. “Stop talking about every walking specie like that. And, I bet he’d probably chop you when he hears that. He’s a lot scarier than he looks.”

“Guess you’re already fond of them, eh?” Wonwoo cheekily said, slowly sipping on his glass of martini.

Before Seungcheol could retort back, one of the girls beside him that was wearing a shirt that barely covered her body and a skimpy skirt that actually showed more than hide, clung herself onto him and whined, “Come on, baby, stop those boring palace talks already. You barely go to the club now, I missed you.”

After being given by Wonwoo a mischievous wink, the prince then turned his attention to the girl with a smug smile, “Oh, babe. Did you really miss me? I’m sorry, father had been really hard on me.”

“Then,” the girl slurred, her deft fingers dancing on the man’s chest. “Want me to take the pressure away? You know, I can give a lot of things for you to forget that, _Your Highness_.”

Seungcheol smirked in anticipation and pulled the woman up who whined lightly, guiding her to the dance floor where the flickering lights and deafening sounds were.

When Jihoon finished listening to his member’s report about an incident happening outside the club, his eyes immediately went back to Seungcheol. Whom, actually, was not in his seat anymore. Yet, before he could sprint away and search for him with his team, Wonwoo, who was with him a while back, pointed at the dance floor with a lazy smile on his lips.

Not bothering to thank him, he zeroed his eyes on the prince in the middle of the dance floor – being grinded by one of the girls seated beside him a while ago. He stopped himself from gawking at their display because _this_ was the future king of South Korea they are talking about. The future king who was dancing with a _woman_ feeling him up blatantly – many eyes watching them from the sidelines.

His gaze then went to Jisoo who was then shaking his head, silently telling him to not step up for this was not prohibited by the king. At that, he just sighed deeply and decided to stand on the side, watching them do some cringe-worthy stuffs. He guess he needed to wash his eyes later with an alcohol to forget such actions.

What he did not sign up for though, was him meeting Seungcheol’s eyes when the latter was being grinded down by somebody and making such tactless expression that was _so_ unforgivable. He refrained himself from turning around and just walking out of the club right that instant. He just clenched his fists tightly because _this will be finished soon, Jihoon. He’ll look away soon._

That did not happen though. For when he saw the girl’s hand going lower down his body and Seungcheol throwing his head back, his eyes still did not leave Jihoon’s. And, with a smirk, licked his lower lips when he noticed the agent following it.

“Jihoon,” he heard from his earpiece, taking note that it was from Seokmin, “Stop eye-fucking Seungcheol, please. We’re on a mission leader, hello?”

He heard several snorts coming from his teammates.

Feeling his ears reddening, he hastily blubbered in defense and broke his staring game with Seungcheol, “I’m not eye-fucking him! I’m actually doing my mission right when he decided to – oh my god, why am I even explaining? Just keep your eyes on him!”

“Jihoon,” he heard from Seokmin once again, noticing his rushed tone, “Seungcheol leaving the premise. At your 3 o’clock.”

Twisting his head at the direction the man said, he saw the familiar back of someone going to the club’s exit with hurried steps, his hands around the shoulder of a girl. _Shit._

Before he could move, he heard someone’s voice from beside him, “You need to move fast or else you’ll lose him.” It was Wonwoo.

“I actually know, thank you very much,” he spoke before quickly running towards the exit where Seungcheol just escaped to, the other member of his team trekking behind him. He was dead when they don’t find the prince on time.

“Seokmin, backdoor. Jisoo, around the entrance. Jeonghan, outdoors. Check the park nearby. Doyoon, go to the road leading downtown. Mingming, go to the road leading to the uptown of the city,” he panted, making his way towards the alleyway. “The driver said that he did not take the car. So, he still must be around. Find him, fast.”

Different series of yes sounded from his earpiece before he got to the entrance of the dimly lit alley. He squinted his eyes and tried to see if there was anyone around. A deep sound from somewhere nearby made him step forward. What he saw made his blood boil.

Seungcheol was finally found in an alleyway, where anyone could see him, deeply kissing and pinning the woman from the dancefloor on the wall. Before they could advance and do more though, Jihoon quickly made his way towards them and dragged the prince away from the shocked girl.

“What the fuck –”

“What are you doing, Your Highness?”

“Lee Jihoon?” Seungcheol groaned from under his breath, his hand neatly patting his hair to hide his irritation. “Do you really need to be a cockblocker now?”

Raising his eyebrows at the girl staring at the both of them, he murmured in his chilling tone, “What are you still doing here? Get away from the prince or else, you’ll be hauled away from here.”

The girl immediately scrambled away, leaving Jihoon sending a withering glare at Seungcheol in the middle of the alleyway.

Not affected by the man’s stare, the prince huffed in anger, “She was supposed to be a good fuck tonight, Lee! You just had to pop again from nowhere, huh? Good lord.”

“A good fuck?” Jihoon voiced out in disbelief. “You were only directed to stay in our sight inside the club. You weren’t supposed to go in other places, Your Highness. Don’t disobey the king.”

“Come on, Lee. Loosen up.”

“You’re impossible. Stop acting like a child,” the agent barked out in frustration. He pushed the button in his earpiece to tell the others he already found him when he felt a hand grasping his wrist and pushing him to the nearest wall roughly.

He was now directly face to face with the prince of South Korea himself, their noses barely touching and their lips only centimeters apart. He could even feel his breath hitting his cheeks – _they’re not filming a romantic movie for god’s sake._

“What are you doing, Your Highness?” the small agent hissed under his breath and tried hard not to move.

Noticing the way the agent averted his eyes, Seungcheol grinned just to piss the former and said, “You told me to stop acting like a child. I’m doing so?”

“Asshole. This is still being a child. If you want to stop acting like one, follow your father’s ways. Start acting like the next king.”

It seemed like an ice cold water was poured onto the prince’s head as soon as Jihoon’s words left his lips. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, “Take that back. I’m not going to be the next king, you shit.”

Jihoon raised one of his eyebrows and jeered in mock disbelief, “Well, we’ve been informed that you are. So suck it up and let me go, Choi Seungcheol.”

“Well, aren’t you a specialized agent? I bet you want this that’s why you still haven’t kicked me away. Am I right or am I right?” Seungcheol’s voice now turned into its usual haughtiness as he wriggled his eyebrows and tightened his grip around the man’s wrist.

The agent clicked his tongue, staring at Seungcheol dead in the eyes, “I’m warning you.”

“If you wanted me away, then push me Lee.”

Seungcheol just continued to smile and made his way closer and closer towards Jihoon’s face. Just a little bit more and _more_ and his lips will finally meet the shorter’s. He closed his eyes and gulped in anticipation.

That’s when he felt a hard kick being blown to his _lower region_ and _shit, he prayed to all the gods right there and then._

“Oh my fuck,” he groaned loudly, falling down on the hard asphalt and covering his _valued possession._

On the other hand, it actually made Jihoon smile in amusement. “You actually deserved that, asshole.”

“It actually hurts, Lee! Oh my goodness,” Seungcheol continued mourning, his face still hidden from Jihoon’s view. The former bet he was already crying, _what a crybaby._ “I swear to all the deities up there, I’m going to sue you when I become infertile. Do you hear me? I still want a baby, for your information!”

Rolling his eyes, Jihoon pulled the other up from his collar. “You’re being overly dramatic. Come on and stop whining, Your Highness.”

“And now, you’re calling me _Your Highness?_ You’re impossible! This is exploitation!”

Seungcheol, then, was dragged into their awaiting car in the entrance by Jihoon’s hands _mercilessly._

“Can’t you show any sympathy to the aching _thing_ between my legs?”

“No.”

“You piece of shit. I’ll definitely get you another time!”

 

“I’m so tired. So tired. So _so_ tired. I think I’m dying,” Jihoon fussed lowly and continued thumping his head on their company’s cafeteria table. He was currently eating in the dining hall with Soonyoung, who, actually was not being a big help judging by the fact that he was only staring at him in amusement.

“You know that feeling when you think you’re already dying the next day? During our missions?” When he saw Soonyoung nodding, he planted his hands on the table and looked up in his best melancholic look. “I feel that _every_ single _day_ Kwon Soonyoung. Do you understand the struggle I am actually telling you?”

Not answering, Soonyoung just continued to smile and stare at Jihoon pointedly that aggravated the latter. “Stop smiling and staring at me like that! You’re being a creep.”

“It’s just that,” the older agent started, resting his chin on his opened palm. “I rarely see you get worked up during missions. You know, that’s always my job between the both of us. Fretting over nonsense and stuff –”

“I’m not fretting!”

“And, seeing you do that makes me, I don’t know, pleased? I mean, I’m still sad I’m not added to that protection program and shocked that you are but I think that mission is great for you,” he finished, sipping on his already cold chocolate drink.

Jihoon was baffled. Hadn’t this knucklehead heard what he had been babbling for nearly an hour? “Kwon, you have no conscience. I tell you all my hardships and, what, you feel pleased? Fucking sadist.”

The blonde crooned and fluttered his hand above Jihoon’s head to ruffle his hair, which the latter dodged, “Oh, is my Jihoonie sad? Don’t worry, Soonyoung is always here for my baby.”

“Oh my god, Soonyoung. You’re so disgusting,” the younger man groaned in frustration, once again banging his head on the table. “I want to quit. I want to quit. I want to quit.”

“Okay, stop that.” The older agent immediately planted his hand on the spot where Jihoon is banging his head, stopping him from his painful actions. ”I’m serious now. You’re already used to peculiar missions being given to you by your father. What’s the actual difference now?”

“Everything is different, Soonyoung,” he hissed, his head staying in its position on the older’s hand. “I’m used to kills, not protecting. My team is good but, we’re not good enough. If we were, then he probably won’t have escaped twice, right?”

“And, I’m not in the team to help?”

“Yes,” Jihoon murmured, raising his head to stare at the latter seriously. “You’re the only man I actually am used to work with, as awful as this sounds.”

“Hey! You can, like, actually tell me nicely that you miss working with me, you know?”

Snubbing his comment, Jihoon leaned back onto his seat and sighed, “It’s so tiring to protect the royal prince, you know? It’s actually a lot easier to kill.”

“Jihoon, you know you can’t quit, right? I know you hate your job so much. And, I know it’s not only because of that stuck-up prince.” Soonyoung asked as he tipped his head to the side, worry etched on his face. “But, this is where you prove your father wrong. You’ll do fine, Jihoon.”

Jihoon sighed before he rubbed his face with his palms, “Of course, I know that. No need to remind me, Soonyoung.”

“So, the almighty Lee Jihoon is admitting defeat?”

The pair quickly turned their heads at the sound of someone’s voice and Mingyu’s face easily brought a taste of disgust in Jihoon’s mouth. “036.”

“034, oh how I missed seeing your face,” the said man sneered, skidding his way beside Jihoon who scooted farther away. “Heard your new program’s giving you a pain in the ass, eh?”

“That’s not a wrong information, actually.” At that, Mingyu directed a smug smile at Jihoon’s direction. _Typical ass._ “You’re giving much attention to my protection squad, 036. I think you better give that much attention to yours or we could beat your asses.”

Mingyu immediately gave the other a hard glare after hearing his words, “Beat our asses, huh? That’s not what I heard, 034. Stop acting all cocky and shit just because it’s the second prince you are assigned to.”

“Why?” Jihoon asked and covered his mouth slowly in feigned ignorance. “Are you still jealous I actually got the better end of the bargain instead of you, the clan leader’s favorite, 036? I don’t know you still carried such childish jealousy inside you.”

“What did you just say?” the younger agent hissed.

Smiling, Jihoon answered, “You heard me, Kim Mingyu.”

Sensing the sudden change in the atmosphere, Soonyoung immediately stood up and pulled Jihoon up from his seat. “Okay, you guys are already finished here, right? Everything’s already out of the way. Nice. So, 036, we’re already going. Say bye-bye, Jihoon.” He raised both of Jihoon's hands before dragging the man with him. He actually betted that they could make an uproar here if he did not interfere.

Though, before they could go, Namjoon arrived inside the cafeteria and went quickly in front of the standing duo when his eyes landed on them, “Thank the heavens, you’re here. I’ve been searching for you everywhere, Jihoon.”

When he turned his head behind them, he saw Mingyu which brightened his face much more, “And, even Mingyu’s here! That’s great. Both of you, proceed to the boss’ office. He wanted to talk to you as soon as possible so, go now. Chop chop!”

 

Jihoon was _fucking_ nervous. He wanted to report to Mr. Lee alone this week but of course, the heavens must have hated him for the leader to need him with _the_ Kim Mingyu.

They were currently standing in the middle of their boss’ office, with Mr. Lee sitting down directly in front of them, the table the only thing separating them three, with a small smile on his lips. He knew that smile. It was _always_ present whenever Mingyu was around. He hated it so much.

He chose not to say anything about it and just bowed his head to the leader sitting in front of them, his hands beside him tightly clenched into fists, “034. Lee Jihoon. Good morning, Mr. Lee.”

“036. Kim Mingyu. Good morning, Mr. Lee.” Mingyu, on the other hand, was the opposite of him. Instead of feeling a bundle of nerves, he could see that the other was all friendly _and_ fake smiles. Birds of the same feather really flocked together, eh?

“So, the best of their bunch are now here,” Mr. Lee clapped his hands. “So, I decided to hear your weekly reports together to save some time. I know that both of you are busy so I hoped it’s fine for the both of you?”

Jihoon knew it. Of course, Mr. Lee wouldn’t be his father if he didn’t do his best to compare him to Mingyu every single time. Why was he even surprised?

Mingyu stepped forward when he saw Mr. Lee motioning for him to do so, “036 assigned to the Minister of Taxation of South Korea, Jeon Kishik.”

“I’ve been hearing a lot of good things from the minister, 036. Continue.”

Giving their leader a meaningful smile, he did continue his report, “So far, he did not encounter any difficulties once again this week. Actually, like any other weeks. There was a threat sent to him while he was in China last 14th of this month but my team immediately tracked down who gave it to him. The guy is now in jail. Aside from that, the minister is in good shape, Mr. Lee.”

“That’s good to hear, 036. You’re doing great, keep up the good work.”

Mingyu bowed before turning around to return to his place. But, he did so without forgetting to give Jihoon a haughty smirk that sent annoyance crawling into the latter’s skin.

“034, it’s now your turn.”

Jihoon quickly stepped forward at the sound of his codename, “034 assigned to the second prince of South Korea, Choi Seungcheol.”

Humming under his breath, Mr. Lee motioned for Jihoon to continue without so much of a glance or any words.

“For this week, there had been two cases of breaking away from the prince,” Jihoon internally winced as he heard himself say it. He did not want to continue but he better do it instead of Mr. Lee hearing it from other people. “The first one is through his room’s window, because of 048’s carelessness. Though, before he could escape, I caught him and returned him back to the palace. The second one is in the club. But we found him after 15 minutes, tops. Other than that, the prince is still safe and sound, Mr. Lee.”

Silence enveloped the room after Jihoon’s words. He didn’t have anything more to say so he backed away. Though, he know, even without looking at Mingyu, that he was laughing inside at Jihoon’s shame. _Fucker._

“036,” Mr. Lee said as he stood up, a smile on his face as he looked at Mingyu. “Your team has been great. Keep it up. You may go now.”

“Thank you, sir.” Mingyu bowed before turning with one heel and looking at Jihoon with mock sympathy. “Bye, _034._ See you soon.”

When they heard the door closing, the two of them the only ones left in the room, the smile on his father’s face dropped in a second. It was replaced with a frown that scared the hell out of Jihoon.

“Lee Jihoon,” his father started, finally looking at Jihoon straight in the eye. “You’re such a disgrace. Do you know what the prince has been telling me?”

Jihoon slowly shook his head, a confused expression overcoming his face. He didn’t know that the second prince even had a connection to his father.

“That you are not doing your job right. Letting him escape twice? What are you people thinking? He told me that he tried to escape to test you and you failed.”

_That shit._ Jihoon thought. He knew how to play his own game. It was pissing the young agent off right now. But, he did not have any time to dwell on that. He needed to solve his current problem now and as of this moment, it was his father.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lee.”

“You’re sorry? You should be!” His father’s shout probably shook the whole room. “I recommended you to the king himself and this is what you are showing me? You even put the blame on your own teammate, Yoon Jeonghan. As a team, someone’s mistake is considered as everyone’s. So, it’s not 048’s carelessness, Jihoon. It’s _also_ your carelessness. Christ Jihoon, you’re bringing shame to our family!”

All throughout his father’s long speech, Jihoon never did drop his head. It was a sign of defeat in their clan and he would never be _defeated._ Not by Mingyu, not by Seungcheol. _Never_ by his own father.

So, he quickly answered Mr. Lee without so much as blinking, “It will never happen again. I will make sure of that.”

“You should, 034. If you fail to act properly, then drop any thoughts of being my heir. Step up your game, _Lee Jihoon._ You can go now.”

Bowing lowly, Jihoon quickly scrambled out of the room and met Soonyoung’s worried eyes immediately.

Before he could say anything, though, he was pulled together in the older agent’s arms, an action he always did whenever he knew the younger was in his worst moments.

Even without saying anything, Jihoon was really thankful for a friend like him especially at times like this.

“Everything will be fine, Jihoon. I know you can even do better than that. Show them.”

Jihoon nodded silently, a deep sigh escaping his lips.

If Seungcheol wanted to play that game, then he was _fucking_ ready. Two could play that conceited man’s competition.

 

Seungcheol would never, in his lifetime, forget how the king of South Korea shouted at him in front of _everyone_ because of his actions in the club. How he wasn't once again allowed to go out. How his car was pulled away from his care. How his credit cards were now cancelled. How his wardrobe was now bare of his designer’s clothes. How his father said that he would never get those back until he learned his lessons

And, when he saw Jihoon offering him a _scary_ smile of _mock_ compassion in return.  _He would never forget this._


	5. The Announcement

Staring hard at the concrete wall in front of him, Jihoon couldn’t help but think about the things his father said to him. He needed to step up his game. He needed to work properly and do his missions right. How could he do so with the Prince being a pain in everyone’s ass?

He groaned in exasperation before massaging his forehead with his palm. These thoughts were continuously giving him headaches _._

Jihoon was currently standing in front of the door of the Prince’s room. He was the one in charge for today and thankfully, the Prince hadn’t pulled so much problems since the King gave him his punishments. The agent couldn’t be much happier. If this continued for six months then he and his team wouldn’t have any more problems.

As he continued thinking deeply in the middle of the hallway, he didn’t notice someone’s presence looming over his. Before he could even react, a deep laugh reached his ears that made him slightly flinch.

“For an agent, you have really slow reflexes, Lee Jihoon.”

The said man abruptly turned his head and blinked once, then twice as he stared at the first prince of South Korea – wait, what?

His eyes twitched at the sudden realization. _Another_ stuck-up ass, huh? Shaking his head internally at the thought, he bobbed his head to show the man, Choi Siwon if he was not mistaken, that he was listening.

“I actually was watching you from the stairs a while back. You make such,” the Prince waved his hand in front of his face to make his point, “really amusing expressions. I didn’t expect that especially so that the palace talks about your team, especially _you._ ”

“I don’t know if I should be flattered by that, Your Highness.”

“Ah, my mistake!” Siwon chuckled before offering his right hand. “Choi Siwon, first son of the King Choi Sangjun. It’s nice to finally meet you, Mr. Lee.”

The friendly tone in the man’s voice didn’t sit well with Jihoon. Nevertheless, he shook the other’s hand shortly. “It’s nice to meet you too, Prince Siwon.”

Retracting his hand, the older man wagged his index finger in front of Jihoon’s face, “Nuh-uh, you’re too polite. The rumors were true, really. You’re sometimes cute, then sometimes you drop into this emotionless, respectful person. Gives me the creeps, you know?”

The agent tilted his head to the side in confusion, not quite understanding the words being uttered by the prince.

It seemed like the man noticed his distraught expression making him laugh once again, “Forget about it. I was just here to talk to my brother. Heard he was giving you too much headaches, huh? I'm going to teach him a lesson.”

_Good Lord, someone finally noticed._ Instead of voicing out his thoughts, the agent shook his head and offered a tight-lipped smile to the prince. “Not quite, Your Highness.”

“Oh, hush. No need to be very nice and cover up his acts in front of me,” Siwon muttered cheekily, “I know him all too well, Mr. Lee.”

“I thought all princes were dense, Your Highness. You kind of proved me wrong,” Jihoon commented, the side of his lips twitching in amusement.

The said Prince grinned at this before shaking his head, “Hey, don’t generalize, Mr. Lee. It’s just Seungcheol, I tell you. Most of us are like any normal citizens too. Seungcheol is too, actually. My brother’s a really nice person. It’s just sometimes, life hits people in the face full force.”

_I doubt that,_ Jihoon thought. But, he couldn’t help but think about the last part of his statement. Did something happen to Seungcheol before that he was not aware of? Maybe. He didn't even knew the man that well. Either way, he wasn’t entitled to know anything. He was just the man’s personal bodyguard. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Anyway, I notice you making a long face from down the palace. Your aura says so, you know? Did you have any problems in here?”

Jihoon blinked slowly, the Prince was really observant compared to his asshole of a brother, “Well, not quite, Your Highness.”

“Let me guess,” the first prince hummed as if he was in deep thought before snapping his fingers in front of the younger, making the latter jump in shock. “This is about your father, yes? The leader of the Lee Clan?”

“How did you –”

“I’m not supposed to be the incoming king without a reason, right Mr. Lee? I have my sources. We won’t hire you if we don’t know any _thing_ about you.”

He had a point. Now that he remembered, the man in front of him was supposed to be the _real_ heir of the King’s throne before he was diagnosed with –

“You really are an open book. Even when they say you’re stoic as fuck, I still can read you all too well. And, wow, it’s even our first time meeting each other.”

“You really have a wide range of vocabulary here in the palace, Your Highness.” Raising his eyebrows, Jihoon couldn’t help but question the Prince, “I don’t know why you’re being too friendly, Your Highness but I tell you, if you need anything from me, I don’t have –”

“Not everyone who wants to be friends with you have ulterior motives, _Jihoon_ ,” the prince speaking his name made him wince slightly. “Oh, should I continue using Mr. Lee?”

“No sir,” he spoke up, a small lull coming forth in their conversation before he continued, “I just… sorry.”

“No need to. So, Jihoon?”

“Yes sir?”

“You know about my sickness, right? Why you’re guarding Seungcheol instead of me?” The Prince voiced out his thoughts, his stare becoming more lifeless and dull.

Jihoon nodded, making his expression as solemn as his face could, “Yes, Your Highness. The king told me. Yet, you look really healthy. You could have fooled me.”

Siwon nodded, not minding Jihoon’s slightly insensitive words as he understood the situation. He then started pacing in front of the shorter man. Back and forth. Back and forth. _A sign of fear._ “Have you told Seungcheol yet?”

“No. It is not my job to tell him, Your Highness. I am out of the place,” Jihoon murmured, a determined expression overcoming his face.

With a deep sigh, Siwon stopped directly in front of him. Now that he did, he noticed that the Prince was a full head taller than him. Just like Seungcheol.  _Fucking palace people, what do they eat?_ “I guessed as much. You weren’t close with him, you’re even a dignified agent of your clan. Why did I even doubt you?”

“Maybe because trusting people in this kind of world is slowly becoming a taboo thing, Your Highness.”

“I like the way you think,” Siwon smiled wholeheartedly, bowing down so that he could look at Jihoon straight in the eye. “And, I like that you’re the one father entrusted Seungcheol to. You’ll do him good.”

“Or maybe before I could, he has already sent me off to rot in hell with his attitute,” he tried to joke light-heartedly. And, it seemed as if Siwon had get it with the way he threw his head back, a small laugh escaping his lips.

“Well then, Jihoon. Please help hone Seungcheol to be a better man for this country and the people.”

“As you wish, Your Highness.”

Jihoon didn’t know what he was feeling. Was it pity? Or maybe respect? He really couldn't understand himself. All he knew was that Choi Siwon was different from the whole palace family. He had this aura that encased people around him and made them feel comfortable – even trusting. His kind was dangerous. His kind was _scary._

“I can now die peacefully,” the Prince grinned, as if the sound of death was just a mere joke for him.

“Please don’t joke about those kinds of stuff, Your Highness,” Jihoon said in a hushed whisper. He was used to killing people, frame them, betray them. But, he wasn’t used to hearing people talking about their own deaths with him as if they were just chatting about the weather.

“Why would I joke upon my death if it is inevitable already, dear?”

A lengthy silence came upon the both of them after his utterance. The usual smile in Siwon’s face was nowhere to be found and was instead replaced by something grave. They both looked at each other straight in the eye, not once thinking of backing out. Not until they heard the loud sound beside Jihoon, and then an overtly acted cough.

“You guys look like you’re both getting closer, huh.”

_And here comes the ass to the hole,_ Jihoon thought before realizing the distance between the prince and him. That was why he carefully backed away and bowed his head, turning towards Seungcheol with a straight face.

“Brother, you’ve finally faced the world once again,” the smile on Siwon’s face came back once he saw Seungcheol walking towards them. Their expressions clearly conveyed how close they were. It made Jihoon missed his own brother. “I’ve been sent by father to send you a message. And, to finally meet your infamous bodyguard. He’s quite nice, you see.”

Seungcheol snorted as his eyes darted from Jihoon to his brother, “Nice, my ass. He doesn’t even know how to smile. Or have fun outside. He’s a pain in the ass.”

Jihoon muttered a soft “same as you,” making Seungcheol turn towards him with a hard glare. The agent instead offered the younger prince a raised eyebrow. “Why? Were you affected?”

“See, brother? I told you, he has no manners at all,” the second prince huffed like a child, crossing his arms when he was exactly in front of his brother. “Anyway, what brought you here?”

“Ah,” snapping his fingers, Siwon reached for a fancy card from behind him and gave it to Seungcheol who looked slightly confuse. “That’s an invitation to a party tonight, at the Minister of Taxation’s place. It is said that they will have a special announcement to make so you need to be there.”

That made Seungcheol even _more_ confused, “Wait, I need to come? Normally, I don’t go to such events anymore. You know that –” His words stopped once he realized that they were not alone. Looking back at Jihoon for a fraction of moment, he once again rested his eyes on his brother and let his actions do its talking.

“Ah, sweet Seungcheol. We’re grown-ups already. Adult, even. And as a part of that, change also has come. From now on, you need to be part of every event. Held by the ministry or not, you need to attend. Do you understand me?”

“But hyung –”

Seungcheol’s words got halted when he heard a soft groan coming from his brother. Seeing his brother clutching his stomach hardly made him jump from his spot alongside Jihoon, and went to Siwon’s side. “Are you okay, brother?”

Looking at Jihoon, he motioned for the other to zip his mouth. It made the younger nod his head which the younger prince took note of. It looked like they were hiding something from him and it irked him to no end. Was his brother exchanging him for this little creature now?

“I’m okay Seungcheol, no need to worry. Maybe this is a sign of aging already?” The older prince tried to lighten the atmosphere with a small smile before patting his brother’s back.

Seungcheol sighed in relief before hitting his brother’s shoulder in return, a wide cheeky smile gracing his lips. “You scared the hell out of me! And bro, you talk as if you’re dying. You’re only 38, come on.”

Jihoon’s heart clenched at the interactions of both brothers in front of him. Seungcheol looked really carefree right that instant. It was as if the old prince was wiped from the face of the earth and was replaced by someone more pleasant. If this was the effect Siwon had to his brother, the young agent didn’t even want to imagine the devastation the second prince would feel if he finally knew of his brother’s disease.

But Jihoon tried to hide away his thoughts and feelings. No. He wasn’t supposed to think like this. All people inside the palace were the same. Everyone of them was two-faced. He was not going to be deceived _again._

“So, make this old guy’s request, okay? Come to the party tonight. Or I’ll make Jihoon pull you in your pajamas. I bet you don’t want that.”

Jihoon’s head shot up at the mention of his name, nodding his head towards the first prince. He ignored the other who was giving him the stink-eye.

In the end, Seungcheol groaned indignantly but agreed. He then grabbed the invitation from his brother’s hand and answered, “Fine, do I even have a choice?”

“You don’t! See you tonight, little brother.”

“I’m not little anymore, brother! I’m already –”

“I know Seungcheol. You’re already old enough to know your responsibilities.”

And with that, Siwon trekked away and left Seungcheol and Jihoon standing in the middle of the hallway.

Jihoon was still looking at the back of the first prince and couldn’t help but feel nervous. Yet, Seungcheol seemed to misinterpret his behavior.

“Aye, don’t tell me you like my brother, Lee?” Seungcheol raised his eyebrows when he finally got the shorter man’s attention. “He’s your type? Isn’t he too old for you?”

Jihoon’s mind came reeling once again at the other’s voice. _So the evil spirit was back once again._ “Are you nuts, Choi? I’m here because of my job and not to think about such things. So, back off.”

“Come on,” the Prince slurred lazily before leaning closer towards Jihoon, “It’ll be our little secret. Do you like my brother? But, poor you, he’ll become the next king of the country so he’ll be in need of a wife. _Not_ a husband. But man, I won’t even like you if brother chooses you –”

“Don’t you just know when to shut your trap up, Choi Seungcheol?”

The tone Jihoon used seemed to shut his mouth. It annoyed him that the latter would be thinking such things. If only he knew –

“Fine, I’m going!” The prince huffed before backing away slightly. “Anyway, party’s tonight at 7 P.M. Make sure your team’s ready by then.”

With a nod, Seungcheol walked away from him. And only then did Jihoon realize how the prince willingly wanted for them to go with him.

_Ah, must be my imagination._

 

At exactly 7 P.M., Jihoon was still standing outside the room of Seungcheol. He was waiting for him to go out so he could accompany him down to his car before moving to their own cars. Yet, he was really getting impatient at the whines he was hearing from inside.

“Ah, how the hell is this? I hate suits man,” a faint voice was heard from inside the room. Jihoon guessed it was already Seungcheol’s 65th time saying that sentence. One more and he’d totally explode.

“What the hell is this? Damn it –”

Almost stomping hard on the floor, Jihoon banged on Seungcheol’s door. “Your Highness, it’s already 7 P.M. You need to –”

“I know! I’m not stupid, Lee,” Seungcheol shouted back before a loud grunt followed. “Wait, can you come in? I need help with something.”

The agent carefully blinked, a habit he had sadly developed here in the palace, because what did he just hear? The prince needed help? Was the world ending? It probably was.

“Lee Jihoon, did you not hear me?”

Rolling his eyes, he turned the doorknob and pushed the door wide open. What welcomed him was _supposed_ to be jaw-dropping and saliva-worthy. Too bad, he was so done with this man’s attitude so his charisma wasn’t going to work on him anymore. _That’s what he forced himself to believe in, honestly._

Standing on the middle of the room was Seungcheol, his dark hair slicked back and his usual fringe-covered forehead shown. He was wearing a dark suit, for the first time actually, with an untuck white collared shirt.

_He could have tried harder._

What caught his attention though was the wine red tie around his neck that was knotted a little bit messily. Was this his problem for more than an hour already? _Oh god._

He still asked just to make sure, “What is it again?”

“Do you not see,” Jihoon rolled his eyes because the other even had the audacity to use sarcasm when he was the one in need. _Dipshit._ “My tie’s messy. Do you know how to arrange it?”

Annoying him wouldn’t hurt, right? So, with that, Jihoon crossed his arms and raised one of his eyebrows, “Don’t you have Seungkwan for it? What I am aware of is that we were hired to guard you, not help you with your tie.”

“Lee Jihoon,” Seungcheol heaved a deep sigh. He needed to calm down or else this would lead to a whole slew of arguments once again. “I’m asking you if you know how to tie this. Answer properly.”

Humming as if they had all the time in the world, Jihoon slowly nodded with a smirk, “Yes Your Highness, I know how to fix that. Why?”

The Prince gritted his teeth in irritation before trying to offer the other a strained smile, “Well, I obviously need help? Can’t you see it?” Seungcheol even pointed at his tie for emphasis.

“Well,” the smaller mumbled, tapping his chin with his index finger as if he was in deep thought. “I could help you, Your Highness. If you’d ask nicely, of course.”

“Why you shit,” Seungcheol started but when he saw the slit made by the other’s eyes, he backtracked. “What I meant was, can you fix my tie?”

“Say please.”

“Why, Jihoon, if you were so nice and all that, could you _please_ fix my tie so that we could go to the party already?”

The Prince uttered without even breathing. It kind of amused Jihoon to see this kind of Seungcheol. _It made him look a lot like a person, to be quite honest._

After a short pause, Jihoon shrugged and walk closer to the obviously annoyed Seungcheol with a smug grin, “That sounds like it. I’ll help you then.” Taking a hold of the tie, Jihoon focused his attention on fixing it.

His concentration was obvious on how he knitted his eyebrows as he held the wide end of the tie lightly. Seungcheol took the chance to observe the other now that he was a lot closer than they were before.

His pink hair, as usual, still amused him to no end. What kind of agent even thought of trying that kind of color? Yes, it looked kind of appealing against his pale skin but then, he didn’t look a little bit intimidating at all. Well, unless he looked at people with those frightful eyes.

Speaking of his eyes, he noticed how small they were. It was kind of adorable when he was not glaring at him. Paired with a pointed nose and plump pink lips, you wouldn’t really notice that he was an agent unless he did his karate chops at you. Like he usually did with Seungcheol himself.

When his eyes landed on the hands of the other that were still arranging his tie, he couldn’t help but take note of the scratches and wounds here and there. It completely contrasted the paleness of his skin that made it a lot more obvious. Still, it caught Seungcheol’s attention a lot. He wanted to know what happened. What the stories hiding in those scratches were. If he had more planted on his body. Even if he wanted to deny it to the whole world, he couldn’t deny it to himself. His bodyguard really got him curious.

“Are you done staring at me and piercing my soul?”

His mind started short-circuiting when his eyes met directly with the agent’s who was still holding onto his tie that was now properly fixed. The close proximity between the both of them made the two froze in shock. Just a little bit more and Seungcheol guessed that –

“Your Highness,” Someone shouted from outside the door that made them both jump away from each other in embarrassment. Jihoon detected that it was Seokmin judging from the man’s loud voice. “It’s already 7:30 P.M. Your father and brother are now waiting for you.”

“I’ll be out in a second. Thanks!” Seungcheol shouted and walked towards his closet and away from the other just so he could escape the awkwardness between the both of them.

Jihoon, who finally snapped out of his reverie, pointed outside the door and started walking the opposite direction. “Work faster, Choi,” he shouted in frustration to mask his real emotions before turning around and bumping his nose straight to the door. _Oh man, fuck –_

Hearing the loud noise, Seungcheol peeked from inside his wardrobe and snorted when he saw Jihoon rubbing his nose in front of the door. He also heard him cursing in pain. “Wow, didn’t know karma strikes that fast.”

“Shut up!”

 

When they arrived at the place of Minister Kang, the Minister of the Taxation in South Korea, the party was already in full force. Everyone was already mingling with one another and the floor was full of people having fun.

Yet, when Seungcheol arrived, all conversations lulled and all eyes rested on him. Jihoon and Doyoon were both on his side so the former noticed the attention the prince was getting. When he looked at the other, gone was the playfulness and what he could see now was _the_ second prince of South Korea. How could he change that much in a minute?

Shaking his head, they continued their walk towards the King who was seated on the front with the Minister. He also noticed Prince Siwon beside the King and two girls beside the Minister.

Before he could notice another presence looming closer to him, Seungcheol pulled him by the arm and lowly whispered, “You could leave me with them already. I guess I couldn’t escape now, could I?”

“Fine,” Jihoon nodded his head reluctantly. Yet, the prince had a point. How could he escape with many eyes watching him?

When the prince was already farther away, he looked at his team and spoke up, “Okay. Spread yourselves around. 047, stay near the King and the princes. Make sure you keep an eye on them.”

Jisoo nodded his head, giving Jihoon a thumbs up before walking towards the prince’s direction.

“048, 058, stay near the entrance. Just for precaution when the prince got the idea of escaping. We’d never know.”

“As if he could escape,” Jeonghan mumbled under his breath but followed Mingming nonetheless. He couldn’t even do anything because it was _their leader_ giving appointments once again.

“050 –”

“We’ve been with each other far too long already and we’re still on the code name phase?” Seokmin said in an incredulous manner.

Not minding the other’s random outburst, Jihoon pointed at the left wing of the place. “Stay there. Not close but not too far. Go with him, 056.”

Seokmin gasped when he heard where he was being sent to, “Wait, can I object?”

Jihoon looked at the other pointedly before speaking, “No.”

“Can’t I stay near the buffet table? Come on, Jihoon –”

“I said no, 050. Go, shoo. Get him with you fast, Doyoon.”

Doyoon nodded before pulling the fake lifeless body of Seokmin away. Jihoon believed he was really nuts already. How could he be an agent?

“And you, 046. Wander around. Check for any suspicious people. Understood?”

Junhui nodded and mock saluted Jihoon before making his way towards the staircase.

Jihoon was now left alone at the center of the floor, his eyes flittering around the people when his eyes collided with someone he was _very_ familiar with.

_Kim Mingyu_ who was standing beside the Minister of Taxation.

“For God’s sake,” he muttered as he saw the other whispering something to one of the girls, who probably was the daughter of the minister, and pointing towards him. He noticed the girl smiling and nodding, which he returned as a form of pleasantry.

What he didn’t expect was for Mingyu to come closer to him and stand beside him. “Hey, _Ji._ I finally saw you. I’ve been searching for you everywhere.”

Before he could get away, he felt a strong hand gripping his which made him stop in his tracks. “Nope, Jihoon. Let’s chat for a while. Jisoo is there to care for the prince, loosen up.”

“It’s 034 to you, Kim. Let go.”

“Oh, or you’d cause some trouble and flip me down in front of these royalties? I would never expect that from someone who’s part of the royal guards!”

“I’m not part of them. My team are apart from them,” Jihoon hissed. He stood back in his place with his eyes still not looking at Mingyu’s.

“Come on, Jihoon. Aren’t you a part of those? Isn’t that why Myungho was killed? Because –”

“Shut the fuck up, Kim. I’m telling you to shut the fuck up.”

“Wow, such feisty language, Jihoon. I’m just telling you the truth. Come on, why won’t you –”

“What’s happening here? Is my guard giving you trouble?”

Jihoon’s head snapped up when he heard Seungcheol’s familiar voice near him. That’s when he noticed the prince’s eyes staring directly at Mingyu’s hand clasped around his wrist.

When the taller agent took notice of the prince, he immediately let go of Jihoon’s hand and instead bowed lowly out of respect. “Prince Seungcheol, it’s a pleasure to be addressed by you.”

“I asked you a question. Is my guard bothering you?”

Jihoon and Mingyu seemed really shocked with how Seungcheol was acting. Jihoon because of the other’s sudden seriousness and Mingyu because of the other’s unusual actions.

Shaking his head, Mingyu flawlessly laughed and fluttered his palm atop Jihoon’s head which the latter quickly escaped from. “Well, no prince. Jihoon and I are actually _great_ friends. We were just chatting around. Right, Jihoon?”

_Fuck no._ “Yes, we were just chatting around prince,” he said, with his teeth loudly meeting after his words.

“Ah, is that so?” Seungcheol hummed, not quite believing the other’s words judging by the vacant expression of his bodyguard. “But, whatever. It’s not my problem anymore, right? I’ll leave you two alone.”

Before Seungcheol could leave, all the lights around the hall flicker out. It made Jihoon grip on the prince’s hand to ensure his safety.

“Prince Seungcheol, is this you?”

“Yes.”

He sighed in relief before tugging the other closer to him and whispering through his in-ear piece, “The prince’s with me. Don’t worry. Keep your guards up and stay in your positions.”

After a few seconds, the light went back once again that slightly blinded everyone in the room. What they saw after shook everyone.

It was an image of Seungcheol, being named as the next king of South Korea.

Before anyone could react, the King started speaking through the microphone. “Good evening, everyone. Did the blackout shock you? We hope not. We just wanted the announcement to be extra special.”

A series of whispers came about when the King finished talking. Everyone was shocked to know that instead of the first prince of the family, the second was instead chosen to serve the country.

Jihoon slowly looked at Seungcheol beside him whose face became frozen. He didn’t know what the other was thinking. If the other was still even thinking at all.

Tilting his head to the other side of the room, he saw the first prince offering a smile to him and mouthing the words, “It’s now time, Jihoon.”

“Yes, you read that right. Choi Seungcheol, the second prince of the country will be –”

“I object!”

Jihoon jumped back at the loud booming voice he heard from beside him. His hand that was once holding the prince’s was slowly loosening its grip. The agent didn’t know what to do in these kind of situations. So he just opted to shut up and let the events unfold.

Everything became eerily silent once again at the sound of Seungcheol’s voice. But then, it once again picked up when they realized what he meant. The crown prince didn’t want to be King! This would cause a huge uproar in the community.

“Seungcheol,” the King whispered lowly through the microphone. A warning.

“No, Father. You decided that. I didn’t even agree!” Seungcheol’s hold on Jihoon’s hand tightened. It surprised the young agent but he easily hid it with his usual stoic face. “Why me? It was supposed to be big brother. It was supposed to be the ever loving Choi Siwon. Everyone adored him. Everyone loved the first prince. No one wants the second –”

“Seungcheol, I am asking you to stop. Stop this –”

“No! You don’t understand me. I –”

“Seungcheol,” Siwon’s voice made the whole place silent. It was the first time they were hearing the voice of the first prince about the choice of the King. All of them were awaiting his statement. “You need to be King. You need to serve our country. I know you could do it.”

“But brother, I know you better! I know that nobody could outshine you. You are the pride of our family. No one could beat _the_ Choi Siwon –”

The first prince smiled and waved his hands nonchalantly, “Hey, Seungcheol, everyone could outshine me unless they do have cancer like me too.”

And then suddenly, all became dead. All became silent. No one dared to speak especially after hearing such shattering news. _That the first prince could be dead at any moment now._

Seungcheol shook his head, horror evident on his facial expression. Jihoon, whose hand was still being held by his, winced at the sudden surge of pain caused by the second prince – the crowned prince.

“No, that’s not true. You’re lying.”

“I’m not lying, Seungcheol. Stage 2, Colon Cancer. I could die any moment now especially that I decided not to undergo any operations.” Siwon still had a bright smile on his face even after everything he had said. He won’t give up now. He needed Seungcheol to understand that this happened for a reason.

“Why didn’t you say anything to me?” The younger prince’s face was now filled with pain. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to feel. He felt like dying. All of this were too much!

Before Siwon could open his mouth, Seungcheol shook his head and spoke in his broken voice, “No. Don’t explain. Don’t talk to me. Don’t follow me.”

After that being said, Seungcheol walked away from the party, with Jihoon in tow. He walked away from everyone. From his remaining family. From his responsibility.

He needed to walk away, for now. He just needed to breath.


End file.
